Caleidoscopio
by ringo-tensai
Summary: El destino se mueve en maneras misteriosas, y eres tú quien decide si seguir el flujo natural o estancarte. Pero hay momentos en que tu destino es elegido por alguien más y terminas en una maraña de sucesos fuera de tu control. ¿Qué harías entonces? Humanizado. Lectora x ¿? (reader x ?) Con un toque de Skilene.
1. Chapter 1

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

* * *

Desde hace bastante tiempo que leo fanfics, solo eso, leer; así que como a muchas personas, el poder escribir algún día una historia que llegue a los corazones de los lectores se convirtió en mi pequeño sueño.

Gracias por apoyar ese sueño al leer esto.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

El sonido de mis tacones golpeando el asfalto entonaba una melodía fúnebre que combinaba perfectamente con mi humor. Este día ha sido como el final perfecto para una semana horrenda: mi novio engañándome con la vecina de enfrente, mi gato huyendo de casa, mi horrendo y misógino jefe quien no conoce el concepto de espacio personal (o higiene para el caso), ¡pero justamente hoy tenía que abordar el metro equivocado!

Bien pude abordar otro metro, pero por querer ahorrar unos billetes decidí caminar, además, ¿que son un par de kilómetros a pie? Déjame decirte que, en tacones es un puro infierno. Lo único bueno es que hoy es viernes.

Doy un fuerte suspiro, volteo a mi derecha y veo mi reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Estoy hecha un desastre. El moño en que tenía mi cabello estaba casi deshecho, mi postura decaída y cansada, eso que ni hablar de mi monótono y aburrido uniforme, color gris hormiga. Parece como si tuviera veinte años más de los que tengo, pero lo peor de todo es que veo a alguien quien no quiero ser, alguien que nunca quise ser…

Vuelvo a suspirar y obligo a mis adoloridos pies seguir adelante, a una cuadra se encuentra la entrada oeste de Central Park, en otras palabras la mitad del camino a mi apartamento. Yay.

Siempre me ha gustado este parque, ¿Quién no lo haría?, es como un pequeño paraíso, Un oasis, justo al medio de esta desquiciada ciudad. Se supone que debo virar al norte desde este punto pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por el parque. Se está haciendo tarde pero estoy muy cansada para seguir por otro kilómetro más.

Nota a mí misma: quemar estos zapatos.

Al fin llego a una banqueta vacía y sin alguna gota de gracia me tumbo sobre ella.

La luz de una lámpara me cubre como un manto de oro en contraste con la fría oscuridad de la aún joven noche. Al pensar en eso sonrío enormemente. Siempre me ha gustado la poesía, los libros, el arte y muchas cosas más que son parte de mi misma; sin embargo la vida muchas veces te lleva a caminos que no siempre deseas.

Me pregunto, ¿A dónde fue la antigua yo?

Ugh, ¿Cuándo me volví tan agria? Por enésima vez en este día doy un suspiro y suelto mi cabello. Agito la cabeza ligeramente y siento el viento fresco acariciar mi cabellera. Luego me quito mi chaleco de poliéster, de todos modos prefiero la fresca brisa a la incómoda prenda, me flexiono el cuello y con cuidado me quito los zapatos, (ouch). Por unos momentos solo me dedico a ver cómo la gente pasa frente a mí; amigos, familia, amantes.

De pronto me siento sola. Desde que me mudé a Nueva York y a causa del extenuante horario de mi trabajo no he tenido el tiempo u oportunidad de conocer gente nueva… o agradable, así que en días como hoy me pongo melancólica. Creo que sería buena idea pasar comprando un litro de helado en la tienda. Luego de unos momentos decido seguir con mi camino, antes que a algún lunático se le ocurra atacarme, Dios sabe que Nueva York está llena de ellos.

A unos metros veo una pequeña pero preciosa fuente de los deseos. Sé que suena infantil pero adoro pedir deseos, aunque obviamente nunca o difícilmente se cumplan, es uno de mis pequeños placeres culpables. Saco un poco de cambio de mi bolsillo, todo menor a un dólar, no me puedo permitir gastar mi dinero en literalmente nada.

Tomo una moneda, le doy la espalda a la fuente y respiro hondo. Deseo… deseo…:

''_Que llegue emoción a mi vida. ''_

Tiro la moneda y escucho un sonoro "plop".

De pronto siento que algo no está bien. Abro los ojos y noto el ambiente pesado, no escucho ningún ruido, ni siquiera los grillos que cantaban hace apenas unos momentos; no veo a nadie tampoco, (ahora que me pongo a pensar de seguro no había nadie cerca de esta fuente desde el principio, pero)…no siento que estoy sola. ¡Santa Macarena! Espero que no sea un ladrón o peor una ganga de mafiosos asesinos.

Segunda nota a mí misma: no más películas de horror a media noche.

El sonido de una rama crujiendo me sacó de mis pensamientos, "no te distraigas" grito en mi mente. Rápidamente me dirijo a la salida del parque, zapatos en mano, puedo ver gente a lo lejos; "solo debo llegar hasta allá y estaré a salvo" pienso con esperanza.

Pero de pronto siento como me toman del brazo y me congelo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora lo que hacía parecer que el tiempo iba en cámara lenta. Recuerdo voltearme, una sombra alta posada sobre mí, vibrantes ojos color zafiro y luego la dulce nada.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

Al despertar mi primera reacción fue gruñir de dolor; no un dolor insoportable sino uno por haber dormido en una posición bastante incomoda. Todo está oscuro y siento bastante movimiento; por un momento creo estar muerta…pero ¿Por qué estaría muerta? Recuerdo salir de mi trabajo, tomar el metro equivocado…el parque… la fuente… ojos azu-.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! Nononononono… ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Intento moverme pero me doy cuenta que mis brazos están atados a mi torso, así como mis tobillos; sigo sin poder ver nada, me doy cuenta que también tengo vendados los ojos y la boca. Empiezo a sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, junto a la adrenalina y ansiedad; en solo momentos empiezo a hiperventilar, lo que no es tan buena idea estando amordazada.

Un parte sensata de mi me ordenó que me tranquilizara, y con dificultad lo logro; debo pensar rápidamente… ¿Qué es lo que haría Bear Grylls?

_"…y recuerden: evaluar, planificar y efectuar…"_

¡Eso es!

"Bien, fui secuestrada por Dios-sabe-quien; estoy atada, amordazada y vendada..." pienso para mí misma. Puedo jurar que escucho un motor; debo estar en auto, eso explicaría en movimiento, pero no escucho ninguna voz así que… "¡estoy en un maletero!" ¿Ahora qué?

Si estoy en un maletero debe de haber alguna herramienta cerca, empiezo a mover mis muñecas para poder palpar el poco espacio que hay detrás de mí. Para mi alivio logro alcanzar algo; luego de unos momentos reconozco el objeto como uno de mis zapatos.

"Genial, ahora puedo atacar a zapatazos a mi(s) atacante(s)." pensé sarcásticamente. De pronto siento un pinchazo de dolor entre mis dedos y la palma de mi mano; ahora que lo palpo de nuevo me doy cuenta de que no es el zapato completo, le hace falta el tacón, debió quebrarse durante el ataque y en su lugar queda un espacio lleno de clavos afilados…

¡Eureka!

También, ouch.

Ignorando el dolor empecé a usar el zapato como herramienta improvisada, pero no puedo doblar mi muñeca lo suficiente para cortar la cuerda que ata mis brazos a mi torso así que me dedico a cortar las ataduras en mis tobillos; es una fortuna ser tan flexible.

Luego de unos minutos logro mi cometido, con esfuerzo y mucho dolor, tal vez me fracturé algo, también consigo rasguñar lo suficiente las cuerdas que sujetaban a mi muñeca derecha por fin liberándola; pero antes de poder hacer más el auto se detuvo. Oh no.

Puedo escuchar voces, varias voces masculinas, pero no logro entender lo que dicen. Me muerdo el labio inferior por adentro de la mordaza, no me quedan muchas opciones. Apreté mis ojos cerrados intentando pensar en algo rápido, puedo sentir vagamente sangre salir de mis recientes heridas.

De repente solo puedo pensar en otra frase que escuché en Animal Planet:

_"…en casos como estos muchos animales recurren a hacerse los muertos…"_

… ¿Eso es todo? ¿Hacerme la muerta? ¿Cómo me puede ayudar es…? Detrás de mí venda mis ojos se expandieron… "Tal vez puede funcionar después de todo."

Lleno mi mano libre de mi sangre derramada, que al parecer era más de lo que creía y ya formaba un pequeño charco.

Otra vez, ouch.

Luego cubro parte de mi rostro y el resto en mi uniforme. Si tengo suerte creerán que hubo un accidente y morí; y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad huiré… ¡por el amor a todo lo bueno, ojala que funcione!

Las voces se hicieron más fuertes y claras, parecía que tenían una discusión. Me acomodé en una posición inerte, mi brazo libre oculta tras mi espalda sosteniendo firmemente mi zapato guion arma.

Luego de un poco más de discusión al fin abrieron el maletero; quien quiera que haya sido al parecer no se esperaba lo que vio pues solo le faltaba poco para gritar de horror.

— ¡S-Skippah! ¡La mataste!

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

Por unos momentos creí escuchar preocupación en esa oración, pero nadie que secuestre a otras personas por deporte muestra ese tipo de sentimiento así que rápidamente lo descarté. No tengo tiempo para dudar, ni siquiera estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

Lo siguiente que escucho es el sonido de piel contra piel. ¿Uh?

— ¡Cálmate soldado! ¿Qué tanto estás balbuceando Private?

—¡La señorita, Skippah! E-está llena de sangre y-y no se m-mueve… creo que está-

— ¡Kowalski! ¡Haz algo!

El sonido de pasos a toda prisa se acercaba hacia donde estoy; tuve que evitar reaccionar cuando un par de fornidos brazos se enrollaban por mi cuerpo, sacándome del maletero y colocándome sobre el suelo.

Casi inmediatamente tuve que cerrar los ojos, pues esta persona empezó a quitarme la venda y la mordaza, también terminó de cortar las cuerdas en mi torso. Cuando posó su mano en mi cuello supe que buscaba mi pulso y que es momento de actuar.

¿Recuerdan que mencioné ser muy flexible? Pues nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Abrí los ojos de un golpe, sorprendiendo al hombre sobre mí. Aproveché eso y con mi súper flexibilidad alcancé a darle una patada en el estómago; creo que más que la fuerza fue la sorpresa pero logré quitármelo de encima.

Los otros hombres presentes no tardaron en rodearme; alcé mi zapato hecho arma y con toda confianza digo:

— ¡No se me acerquen! Sé cómo usar esto, así que es mejor que me dejen ir.

De pronto me siento bastante estúpida, no solo no parecen intimidados en lo más mínimo, sino que algunos hasta parecen tomarlo con gracia.

Uno de ellos hasta empezó a reír un poco, no sonaba como una risa sarcástica sino una risa que dice: "tu estupidez me divierte". Él no es el más alto, pero tiene un no-se-que que lo hace parecer el más grande e importante de todos ellos.

— Vamos muñeca, ¿en serio crees que un zapato roto nos va a detener?

Habló de una manera bastante confiada, sin miedo o incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Intento no bajar mi guardia. El hombre frente a mí alzó los brazos.

—Whoa, whoa. Creo que te has equivocado muñeca. Acá las preguntas las hago yo.

Se señaló a sí mismo y luego se cruzó de brazos, su mirada se volvió acusativa.

—Además, ¿Por qué tendría que responder las preguntas de una espía? ¡Rico!

¿Espía? Antes de siquiera poder darme cuenta, el hombre más musculoso e intimidante que he visto en mi vida atrapo mis brazos con uno de los suyos y con el otro colocó un trapo sobre mi nariz y boca. De éste se desprendía un aroma dulce y bastante peculiar. Cloroformo.

"¡maldición! ¡No de nuevo!"

Lo siguiente que veo es oscuridad.

**~.~**

Skipper observaba como la mujer frente a él caía dormida. Hacerse la muerta, interesante plan… ¿Cómo rayos no lo vio venir? Volteó hacia su teniente que aun yacía en el suelo sosteniéndose su estómago pero visiblemente recuperado.

— ¿En serio, Kowalski?

Dijo el líder derrochando sarcasmo. El segundo al mando le dirigió una mirada molesta.

— ¿¡Qué!? Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Recriminó mientras se ponía de pie, volteando hacia donde Rico cargaba cuidadosamente a la chica. Ella era bastante pequeña y no se veía como una amenaza, si no fuese por la sangre fresca en su rostro hasta parecería un ángel.

—Skipper, ¿Estás seguro que ella sí es una espía?

El líder alzó una ceja llena de incredibilidad ante la pregunta.

— ¿Lo pregunta el hombre que fue vencido, por una mujer, de un solo golpe?

Kowalski se sonrojó severamente.

— ¡Estaba distraído! Además, ella no parece el tipo de personas que cometen ese tipo de affaire sin razón aparente y tú sabes que no hemos podido encontrar nada "sospechoso" en su record. Sin mencionar que no puedes ir por ahí secuestrando mujeres a plena vista y esperar salirte con la tuya.

A su vez Skipper, quien durante casi todo lo que dijo el segundo al mando permaneció con una mirada llena de confusión, luego de unos momentos por fin dijo:

—… ¿Affaire?

El teniente se dio un palmazo al rostro y empezó a murmurar profanidades.

— ¿Es so duda lo que percibo Kowalski? Además no debes dejarte llevar por una cara bonita. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Jonhson en la misión en Kauai?

Kowalski repentinamente hizo una mueca de dolor solidario.

—Esa chica le rompió mucho más que el corazón.

—Exacto-mundo. Ahora sé bueno y tráeme un café, doble sin azúcar.

El Teniente se sintió algo ofendido. ¿Cómo alguien de su inteligencia y galantería es resumido a tareas tan mundanas como traer café o hacer informes? ¿Es acaso él una secretaria o algo similar? Pero fácilmente notaba a su líder exhausto y sabía bien no contradecirlo durante momentos así…

—A la orden, Skipper.

**~.~**

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Affaire: Asunto o negocio ilícito u oscuro que tiene repercusiones sociales o políticas.

* * *

**MarleneScarlett:**

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y me hace muy feliz que hayas disfrutado leyéndola. Para aclarar tus dudas: la chica que narra es una representación de la lectora, por eso no he puesto nombre o cualidades físicas específicas. Si, el hombre misterioso es Skipper, aunque eso quedo obvio luego de este capítulo. Y, umm, se suponía que no debo decir esto pero qué más da… si buscas Skilene solo debes seguir leyendo más, pues lo habrá más adelante. Pero antes que el romance debe ir la trama. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

Todo lo que veo está nubloso y algo distorsionado; una voz en lo profundo de mi mente me grita algo que no puedo reconocer. Aquí no hay tiempo o espacio, mucho menos el concepto de la existencia misma. No hay ayer o mañana; existo y no al mismo tiempo. Extrañamente estoy en paz, si esto es la otra vida estoy bien con el resultado.

No puedo sentir mi cuerpo, pero si puedo sentir todo lo que me rodea. Frío, calor, suavidad, aspereza; por un momento creo recordar algo.

Recuerdo el sol de la mañana cayendo en mi piel a través de la ventana, la suavidad de mis sabanas enredadas en mis piernas, a lo lejos el sonido de aves migratorias que cada tanto se acercan a comer del semillero que está en mi balcón. Un cuerpo pequeño y cálido junto a mí. Este se levanta, se pone sobre mi pecho y se acerca a mi rostro posa una diminuta pata sobre mi nariz, pero no despierto, así que empieza a lamer mi rostro con su lengua áspera como diciendo: "es hora de despertar…"

Abro mis ojos y veo unos azules justo frente a mí, en un rostro gris; no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

"Bottons."

—Mm, buenos días.

"¿Fue todo un sueño?"

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y pestañeo un par de veces para deshacerme del sueño. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir el gato sobre mí ya no es gris ni sus ojos son azules; era anaranjado con ojos verdes. Ya no estoy en mi habitación, mis extremidades están atadas de nuevo, incluso mis heridas están vendadas, de pronto todo viene a mí, tan pesado como un yunque. ¿Acaso esto nunca acabará?

De pronto quiero llorar pero no puedo. No puedo.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos estaré de nuevo en casa. Tengo miedo de abrirlos y enfrentar la realidad.

Pero los abro al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Uno de mis secuestradores, que en realidad parece solo un par de años más joven que yo, entró a la habitación. Ambas manos ocupadas cargando una jarra llena de agua y un vaso. Él no se ha dado cuenta de que lo observo, está ocupado cerrando la puerta sin usar sus manos. Pero al voltear me mira y se congela.

Durante un largo momento solo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro. Tomé ese momento para observarlo más detalladamente. Como dije él se mira muy joven y lleno de vida, sus ojos son enormes del color del cielo de primavera; su cabello oscuro, no tan largo, no tan corto. Tal vez sea un poco más alto que yo. Tiene puesto ropa casual; pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta tipo polo blanco y negro, junto con unos converse negros. Si no estuviera en mi situación pensaría en él cómo en un muy lindo adolecente.

Al parecer él también me estuvo estudiando, cuando encontramos miradas desvió la suya ligeramente y se sonrojó un poco luciendo apenado. Eso me tomó un poco desprevenida; ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Qué quieren de mí? Quería hacerle esa pregunta pero no encontraba mi voz.

De pronto el gato sobre mi pecho dio un fuerte maullido.

— ¡O-oh cielos!

Rápidamente dejó la jarra y el vaso sobre una mesa y se acercó con cuidado.

—Por favor no te muevas, ella es muy peligrosa…

¿Está hablando de mí?

Hago una mueca de fastidio y abro la boca, pero antes de poder decirle unas cuantas palabras "amables", lo siguiente que supe fue que el gato se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo empezó a rasguñar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Oh… ella.

Cuando la gata terminó, uhh, volvió a subirse a mi pecho y empezaba a lamerse la pata despreocupadamente; yo solo podía ver en horror como el chico se levantaba de suelo todo mal herido.

—Mm, ¿Te encuentras bien?

No pude evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Y-yo? Sí, estoy bien gracias.

Al parecer lo tomé desprevenido con mi pregunta, o mi voz, después de todo es la primera vez que le hablo directamente. Pero luego me dedicó una sonrisa débil.

—Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me ataca así.

Empezó a reír por los nervios pero se detuvo instantáneamente e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿No lo es?

La pregunta salió de mi boca antes de poder detenerla. ¿Por qué hago conversación casual con uno de mis secuestradores? Sin embargo mi curiosidad es más grande que mi ego, además, ¿He mencionado que es un pimpollo?

—Oh si, Lilith es bastante violenta, excepto con Rico por alguna razón. Él y yo la rescatamos del albergue, pero por alguna razón no le agrado tanto. Al principio Skippah no nos dejó tenerla en la base, pero sabía cuán importante era para Rico así que ambos le rogamos y rogamos hasta que acepto. K'walski dijo que ella no es domesticable, dijo que es una Destripador Rodesiano hembra, y que son muy violentos; por alguna razón eso le gusto a Skippah, en especial luego de que atacó a-

El chico empezó a divagar, lo cual era bastante útil para mí, parece que el pobre tiende a hablar más de lo necesario; sin embargo como he dicho antes, soy muy curiosa.

— ¿Destripador Rodesiano?

Interrumpí sutilmente, o eso creo. El volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente, creo que se dio cuenta de que habló un poquitín de más, pero aun así me sonrió enormemente y se acercó un poco más a mí; claro intentando no acercarse mucho a Lilith.

—Sí, es una especie de gato salvaje que parece casero. Son conocidos por ser bastante territoriales, o eso dijo K'walski…

Hizo una mueca, parece que estaba pensando en algo; bajo la mirada, y luego me miró fijamente, de alguna forma parecía como si él estaba peleando consigo mismo.

—Y-yo, umm, me llamo Private.

Prácticamente susurró el chico. No estoy segura si ese es su verdadero nombre o uno clave o lo que sea; pero sonaba tan honesto y por alguna razón lleno de esperanza, ¿Esperanza de qué? No tengo la menor idea. No sé si fue eso lo que me motivó pero me encontré susurrándole mi nombre también. Al principio le asombró que se lo diera, repitió mi nombre un par de veces con una sonrisa y esta vez yo se la devolví.

—Es un placer conocerte. Aunque no sean las mejores condiciones.

Masculló tímidamente. No estoy segura que decir a eso pero este chico me provoca simpatía. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio y lo observo jugar con un pequeño llavero de…

— ¿Es eso un lunacornio? Es muy lindo.

Recuerdo esa serie, era bastante cursi pero lo adoraba. En especial los mensajes positivos; en serio me ayudaron de niña, enserio tenía bastantes problemas.

—Oh sí, esta es la Princesa Autoestima, es mi favorita. Tuve que conseguir cien estampas de cajas de cereal oficial de los lunacornios para poder canjearlo; ¡incluso los chicos me ayudaron un poco!

Sus ojos se iluminaban mientras hablaba y su sonrisa desbordaba dicha. Realmente dudo mucho que este chico sea miembro de los gánster asesinos… luego de eso tenemos una variedad de conversaciones. A pesar de las circunstancias es realmente divertido incluso terminamos riendo varias veces.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Private ¿Qué haces con el enemigo? ¿Intercambiando inteligencia?

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba el hombre de antes, el que me llamó espía. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y nos dedicó una mirada sucia y llena de algo que no puedo describir…

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

**~.~**

Lilith: es una figura legendaria del folclore judío, de origen mesopotámico. Se la considera la primera esposa de Adán, anterior a Eva.

**~.~**

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

—S-Skippah, esto. Sólo estábamos hablando, lo juro.

Private se levantó repentinamente, se veía bastante nervioso, eso me dejó bastante ansiosa. ¿Sería esta persona muy peligrosa? ¿A qué se refiere con "el enemigo"? ¿Qué hará conmigo? Me estoy sintiendo harta de tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

— Sólo hablando, ¿Eh?

El hombre, ¿Skippah?, se acercó a Private alzando una mano y este por instinto cerro los ojos esperando por algo; pero el únicamente le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—No te culpo Private. Era obvio que con tu naturaleza inocente serías presa fácil para las artimañas de la espía.

Este tenía un tono engreído en su voz y hablaba con condescendencia a Private.

—Pero, Skippah-

Trató de razonar el más joven, pero cayó a oídos sordos.

—Después de todo, esta espía en específico es bastante atractiva. Me imagino que sólo tuvo que agitar sus pestañas para que cayeras en sus encantos, ¿No es así? Pobre inocente y crédulo Private.

La habitación quedó en silencio ¿Acaba de insinuar que quise seducir a Private? ¿Quién se cree que es este sujeto? Pero antes de poder defenderme o a Private para el caso, fue éste quien me defendió a mí.

—Te equivocas Skippah, no fue así… Ella no es así…

— ¿Tú que puedes saber? Solo eres un niño después de todo.

— ¡Al menos yo tengo sentimientos!

El pobre chico está temblando pero su vista esta fija al suelo, podía sentir que estaba arrepentido por lo que dijo pero permaneció callado, esperando una respuesta de su líder.

Para un cambio fue el más grande quien se quedó sin palabras. El silencio duró más de lo que creía posible hasta que alguien más entró a la habitación. De hecho fueron dos personas, los reconocí como el sujeto a quien le di una patada al estómago y al otro como el más intimidante que he visto en mi vida, al menos físicamente; prefiero al fortachón cualquier día antes que a este sujeto que parece ser el líder del grupo.

— ¿Señor?

Preguntó el más alto con cautela, de alguna forma sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

— ¿Qué quieres, kowalski?

Respondió en un tono seco y cortante.

—El, umm, detector de mentiras está listo.

"¿Detector de mentiras?"

—Perfecto, Kowalski acompáñame. Rico lleva a la espía al cuarto de interrogación.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación seguido por el más alto, Kowalski, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada severa a Private.

El fortachón, Rico, se acercó a mí; tomó a Lilith y la colocó en el suelo luego empezó a desatarme con precaución. Cuando terminó de desatarme me levanté lentamente bajando mis piernas de la cama. Puedo sentir a Lilith rosando su cuerpo por entre mis piernas pero mi mente está muy lejos de esta habitación.

_"¿Qué hará conmigo?"_

De repente un vaso lleno de agua fresca fue puesto a mi vista, levanto la mirada y veo a Private sosteniendo el vaso, su mirada aun fija al suelo. Rico solo observa callado, de hecho es el único que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo este asunto del secuestro.

Tomo el vaso y doy algunos tragos. ¡Cielos, sí que estoy sedienta! Luego veo al chico frente a mí.

—Lo siento.

Murmuré dejando el vaso sobre una mesa de noche.

— ¿Uh?

—Por mi culpa te has metido en problemas.

—Oh. No tienes que-

El comenzó, pero yo lo interrumpí. De pronto me siento bastante fuerte. ¿Me habré conformado con mi destino?

—Ya sé que no tengo que sentirme como lo hago. Pero en serio lo siento y no hay nada que puedas hacer más que aceptarlo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa amistosa. El sólo se quedó callado, pero su mirada denotaba curiosidad y algo de admiración. Dirigí mi mirada al fortachón y me levanto de la cama; le hago una seña para que dirija el camino y el me lanza una mirada tan curiosa como la de Private. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar; pero no dejaré que me derrumben.

Luego de unos momentos Rico y yo llegamos a una habitación casi vacía; ahí estaban los otros dos hombres, Skipper y Kowalski, de pronto me doy cuenta que me siento cómoda diciendo sus nombres por alguna razón. Junto a ellos había una extraña máquina; esa debe ser la susodicha máquina detectora de mentiras, mientras tanto Rico se colocaba cuidando la puerta.

Skipper, como todo un "caballero" arrastra una silla y me indica que me siente; seguido por Kowalski quien me coloca varios parches en distintas partes de mi cuerpo. El más alto posó sus ojos en los míos mientras explicaba a todos en la sala el procedimiento.

Resumiendo: si digo la verdad "ding" luz verde; si miento "beep" luz roja.

Skipper empezó a hacer preguntas sencillas pero personales: mi nombre, edad, ocupación. Y algunas no tan sencillas: como llegue a vivir a Nueva York, que opino del gobierno actual, mi estado de salud mental. Hasta ese momento había contestado todo bien; Luego hizo una pregunta que he querido responder desde hace un buen rato.

— ¿Eres espía?

La voz de Skipper sonaba un poco desesperada por encontrar algo de información. Y, oh, se la voy a dar, aunque no sea para nada lo que espera.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho es lo más estúpido que me ha dicho.

"Ding". ¡Bang!

Skipper violentamente golpeó la mesa desahogando su frustración.

—Skipper, te dije que ella está limpia. Será mejor que busquemos otra pista.

Intentó razonar Kowalski, también sonaba bastante cansado; me pregunto ¿qué hora es? o mejor aún ¿Qué día es? No me siento cansada, al menos no físicamente, debe ser porque pasé la mayoría del tiempo inconsciente. Skipper masajeaba sus sienes cansinamente y luego me observó con cuidado. No sé cómo describir esa mirada pero si sé que la que yo le devolví estaba llena de fastidio.

El líder dio un suspiro y dijo a su teniente:

—Sólo una pregunta más y está libre.

— ¿Y qué pregunta sería esa?

Kowalski sonaba tan cansado como aparentaba.

— ¿Aún tienes la foto que nos dio "Gato Lunar"?

Ese definitivamente tiene que ser un nombre código.

El más alto abrió la laptop que hace rato había colocado sobre la mesa, luego de unos minutos le dio vuelta para que todos lo pudiésemos ver.

Muy bien creo que puedo decir que mi reacción fue ambas, esperada e inesperada. Di un salto desde mi asiento, mis ojos se expandieron a más no poder y creo que hasta deje salir un pequeño grito. En la laptop había tres fotografías de "se busca". No tengo la menor idea de quién es el pelirrojo del parche, pero a los otros dos los conocía bien.

Sergei y Lenin. En otras palabras mi jefe y mi ex-novio.

Es gracioso pensar que la tercera vez que caigo inconsciente en tan corto tiempo fuera por mi propia cuenta.

**~.~**

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Para crear esta historia me basé en simuladores de citas… los cuales son muy adictivos.

* * *

KovatePrivalski97: querida hermana del alma~ meh, se hace lo que se puede. Realmente aprecio todo tu apoyo y con sólo decir gracias no cubro ni la mitad de lo que siento cada vez que me elogias. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

Se puede decir que todo comenzó un par de años atrás, acababa de terminar la universidad comunitaria y había decidido mudarme a Manhattan. Mis planes consistían en conseguir un trabajo decente y ahorrar el dinero suficiente para poder costearme la entrada a la Universidad de Artes Visuales. En ese momento todo se veía bastante simple y colorido.

¡Vaya que era crédula!

Tardé un tiempo pero encontré un trabajo estable, sería la asistente del gerente de una pequeña agencia de inmobiliaria. La paga era excelente para mis planes así que acepté casi de inmediato; así es como conocí a Sergei, mi jefe.

El sujeto estaba en sus cuarentas, del lado pesado con ojos pardos, piel bronceada y cabello del color de arena; aunque no es que importase mucho de todos modos se estaba quedando calvo, aunque siempre lo ocultase con peluquines que nunca combinaban con su cabello natural. Era así de listo.

Él era el típico jefe gruñón que se desquita de sus fracasos personales con sus pobres empleados y en la mayoría de los casos esa era yo. No sé qué concepto erróneo tenía sobre la palabra "asistente", pero parecía que para él era igual a "esclava personal" o algo parecido.

En la oficina siempre se respiraba un aire de zozobra, así que daba lo mejor de mí para mejorar los ánimos; aunque eso me agotara el doble de lo ordinario. Sin embargo aprendí que durante fiestas o cualquier actividad que incluyese alcohol el cruel y gruñón ogro se convertía en un amistoso y jovial gnomo de campo; así que todos nos esforzamos para que esos momentos fueran muy seguidos. Pequeños momentos así me llenaban de determinación.

Casi un año después de conseguir mi empleo conocí a Lenin.

Era un día ordinario en la oficina la primera vez que lo vi. Siempre llegaba para dejarle unos papeles a Sergei; éste siempre lo recibía con mucho fastidio, nada nuevo por ahí.

Siempre lo miraba ir y venir, él era bastante apuesto, sabía que no era la única chica en la oficina que se le quedaba viendo. Era alto, bronceado, algo musculoso, cabello negro y corto al ras. Se vestía bien y era muy amable con las mujeres en general, demasiado amable. ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?

Una tarde se acercó a mi escritorio, nunca antes lo había hecho. Me dio una cálida sonrisa, se la devolví con timidez; en mi vida nunca había interactuado con un hombre tan atractivo. Le dije que Sergei no se encontraba y que tardaría bastante; él me dijo que no buscaba a Sergei y me volvió a sonreír. Así todo comenzó.

Unos meses después de empezar nuestra relación me empiezo a dar cuenta que Lenin es muy… apasionado. Besos, abrazos, caricias a cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y si bien no soy una santa, hacer todo eso en público siempre ha sido demasiado para mí.

Lenin siempre quería más y más; luego de expresar mis sentimientos acerca del asunto de llevar nuestra relación al "siguiente nivel", parecía molesto pero dijo que lo entendía. Eso era lo que más amaba sobre él, su comprensión era infinita, siempre decía que yo lo valía. La manera en que me miraba cuando me decía "Te amo".

¿Me pregunto si todo aquello habrá sido verdad?

Pero unos meses después, en otras palabras justamente un par de días antes de todo esto del secuestro pasara lo descubrí con las manos en la masa, por decirlo así.

Recién llegaba a mi apartamento, estaba bastante agotada, cada miércoles el horario se extendía más que los otros días; todo era idea de Sergei para aumentar la producción, pero claro que él no se incluía en el acuerdo. Sin embargo yo lo tuve en cuenta e hice un avance previo. Sabía que Lenin estaría en mi apartamento preparando una sorpresa pues era nuestro primer aniversario, ¡Y vaya que lo logró!

Como sea, quise sorprenderlo así que no le dije que saldría temprano, pasé por la tienda comprando champagne del más caro, ni siquiera reparé en gastos solo por tratarse de él.

Más tarde entré a mi apartamento a escondidas, me sentí bastante confundida ya que las luces estaban bajas menos la de la habitación, pero no pensé mucho sobre eso. Dejé las cosas que compré sobre el mesón de mi cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación con un regalo escondido tras mi espalda. Ese día estuve considerando la propuesta de Lenin de avanzar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación, recuerdo que estuve sonrojada todo el día pensando como proponérselo.

Pero todo se derrumbó en cuanto los vi juntos, en mi cama…

Estaba tan furiosa y asqueada que no me di cuenta en el momento que en realidad no sentí nada, ni tristeza o dolor. Quizá la que estuvo fingiendo todo este tiempo fui yo…

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo me encontré en la habitación desconocida, sin embargo esta vez no estaba atada y tenía un cobertor cubriendo mi cuerpo. Si hubiera estado así la última vez que desperté habría escapado sin ninguna duda, pero no estoy de ánimo de pensar. Aquella imagen rodeaba mi cabeza una y otra vez, como un disco rayado.

Sé que tendría que dudar de que sea real; fácilmente pudieron manipular las fotografías, pero dentro de mí sé que es verdad. Había cosas que Sergei y Lenin hacían que eran muy sospechosas, pero nunca pregunté; no quería inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Y tal vez ahora me tocará a mí pagar por tal descuido.

Un delicioso aroma hace que mi estómago se contraiga dolorosamente. Volteo hacia la mesa de noche y encuentro un plato lleno de deliciosos y cálidos alimentos. Junto a estos una nota dirigida a mí:

_ "Pensé que tendrías hambre, y he escuchado como te desmayaste no es para menos. Así que con la ayuda de Rico hice esto para ti en forma de disculpa. Gracias a una amiga pude conseguirte ropa fresca, la encontraras al pie de la cama. En serio lamento las molestias que te hemos hecho pasar y estoy seguro que Skipper también lo siente, aunque no lo diga. Por cierto él quiere hablar contigo, no te preocupes, lo convencí para que sea más amable. Nos vemos pronto._

_Private."_

La nota tenía un pequeño dibujo de un pingüino. ¡Qué lindo!

Por primera vez en este día una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en mi rostro.

Sin más en mente empiezo a devorar lo más delicioso que he comido en años.

**~.~**

* * *

Continuará...

**~.~**

Aunque no lo crean esta historia tiene un plot.

* * *

KovatePrivalski97: Hehe, espero saciar tu curiosidad lo suficiente. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, lo he hecho con mucho cariño. besos.

MarleneScarlett: Muchas gracias por tu review, hehehe, ¡Por todos ellos! Me alegra que los hayas disfrutado, te aseguro que yo igual lo hice al escribirlos. Ummm, sabes, la protagonista no tendrá un nombre en especifico, bueno si lo tiene pero no será mencionado. Juro que no lo hago por falta de inspiración o pereza, como este fic está basado en un juegos de cita donde tu puedes elegir el nombre que usaras, puedes utilizar el que más te guste, puede ser tu nombre, el de un oc, lo que se te ocurra. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

Observando el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes pude ver como marcaba la hora:

7:53 A.M.

Dejo el plato de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche. Al parecer tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano para hacerme este desayuno, tengo que agradecerles a Private y a Rico, si es que los veo. Me he puesto a pensar en lo que dijo Private en su nota,

¿Skipper quiere hablar con migo?

Luego de la reacción que tuve antes de desmayarme de seguro le di la impresión de que conozco a Sergei y a Lenin, o hasta que estoy implicada con ellos. Tengo que pensar con cuidado lo que le diré.

Miro al pie de la cama, encuentro ropa bien doblada y también un par de zapatillas. Luego de unos momentos de pensarlo bien tomo la ropa; en la misma habitación encuentro un baño y decido hacerme más presentable ante la inminente plática con el líder cabezota.

Luego de unos minutos y de una deliciosa ducha estoy lista; la ropa consistía en un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de los Rangers de Nueva York, un poco grade pero cómoda. Mientras espero termino haciendo la cama y doblando mi uniforme, pero no hay rastro de Skipper o los otros chicos, de hecho no escucho ningún ruido fuera de la recamara. ¿Dónde están? ¿Se habrán ido?

Un poderoso maullido me saca de mis pensamientos y casi doy un grito de la impresión. Lilith apareció sentada al lado mío, parece que quiere llamar mi atención. Por un segundo olvido lo peligrosa que se supone que es y le acaricio detrás de una oreja, para cuando lo recordé ella ya estaba ronroneando ante mis caricias.

Luego se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta cerrada, la rasguñó un poco y luego se volvió hacia mí. Parece que quiere que le habrá la puerta; camino hasta la puerta y la abro un poco, la gata no tarda ni un segundo en salir, asomo la cabeza para ver si hay alguien pero no veo a nadie más.

Veo a Lilith detenerse frente a una puerta, igual que antes la rasguña pero nadie abre la puerta e igual a la vez anterior me mira como pidiéndome que la abra para ella.

Esta vez dudo. ¿Tengo permitido salir? ¿Se enojará Skipper si se entera?

Pensándolo bien, me da igual. Después de todo el hombre cabezota me las debe.

Salgo al pasillo y llego hasta la puerta; lentamente la abro, la gata entra a la primera oportunidad, corre hasta un platillo lleno de comida para gato. Yo me quedo parada frente a la puerta, no observando a la gata, sino a la recamara. Es… ¡increíble!

Es una habitación simple pero está llena de retratos, esculturas; colores, escenas y rostros. Está llena de arte. Donde quiera que voltee hay maravilla tras maravilla. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no caen. Sin pensar en más entro a la recamara, no puedo evitarlo, es como en mis sueños. Tengo que cerrar los ojos, es sobrecogedor.

Las pinturas, los retratos, esto debe ser obra de un genio.

De pronto alguien hace un carraspeo y quedo tiesa de la impresión; volteo lentamente y puedo sentir mi cara toda sonrojada. Ahí junto a la puerta está un ligeramente molesto Rico.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, cuestionando mi presencia en tan sagrada habitación.

No lo culpo, yo misma me cuestiono a veces.

Quiero pedir perdón y explicar lo sucedido, pero termino apuntando con mi dedo índice a la gata. El sigue mi dedo y por alguna razón su rostro gana una mirada de compresión. Tiene un rosto muy expresivo.

Él termina por entrar a la habitación y mi cuerpo se tensa, pero no es como si le tuviera miedo, debe ser algo más.

Me pasa de lado y se inclina para acariciar al gato; luego se levanta para abrir el cajón de un mueble y saca una lata de comida para gato. La abre y se la sirve a su gata.

Rico es bastante alto, pero no tanto como Kowalski. De todos él es el más musculoso; su cabello un negro lustroso estilizado en un "faux mohawk". Llevaba puesto ropa deportiva y una toalla enroscada en su cuello. Sus ojos, entre turquesa y aqua, y una impresionante cicatriz que va desde su mejilla izquierda hasta su cuello. Tiene un aura salvaje pero a la vez suave y misteriosa.

Una idea me cayó más rápido que un rayo a una antena de metal.

—R-Rico, um.

El volteo hacia mí con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Todo esto… ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Solo me quedó viendo intensamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza, luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternidades para mí me respondió:

—Mmhm. ¿…Te gusta?

Por un momento casi pierdo la fuerza en mis piernas. Su voz le quedaba muy bien, es rasposa y grave; además pronuncia las "s" como si fueran cortantes "z". De pronto me siento bastante autoconsciente, se supone que no debo estar acá, siento como si mi presencia envenenara la pureza de este templo, siento que debo irme.

—Me encanta, todo es hermoso. En serio eres muy talentoso… y-yo lamento la intromisión, no volverá a suceder. Y, um, gracias por la comida…

Musito con voz débil mientras juego con mis manos nerviosamente, al terminar de hablar me volteo para retirarme. No logro dar ni medio paso cuando siento como me toma de la muñeca, firmemente pero no muy fuerte. Volteo y lo miro con curiosidad.

Él no dice nada, solo camina hacia un sillón justo en medio de la habitación, aun sosteniendo mi muñeca, su rostro libre de expresión. Me indicó a tomar asiento mientras el buscaba entre unas carpetas sobre una mesa frente al sillón; luego de unos momentos tomó un cuadernillo y me lo entregó.

Observo el cuadernillo en mis manos y luego lo observo a él, El solo asiente alentadoramente. Lo abro y veo varios trazos, lugares, gente, animales. Todo bellamente detallado, me arrebataba el aire de mis pulmones.

—Sabes, mi sueño es entrar a la universidad de artes visuales. Pero ni aun así puedo imaginar ser la mitad de buena de lo que eres tú.

Mientras hablaba seguía viendo los dibujos de uno en uno, cuando por fin volteo a ver al hombre junto a mi veo que este tiene una mirada de sorpresa y complacencia; ésta se convierte en una gran sonrisa y no dudo en devolvérsela. Llego al último dibujo y su expresión se vuelve nerviosa.

Al ver el dibujo descubro el porqué. Es un retrato mío.

En el estoy dormida, parezco estar en paz. Mi cabello dándole contorno a mi rostro, una leve y sobria sonrisa. Es…perfecto, sé que soy yo… pero esto grita arte por todos lados.

—L-lo lamento…

Rápidamente lo volteo a ver, él mira directo al suelo pero puedo ver arrepentimiento y pena en su rostro. Creo que interpreto mi silencio como disgusto.

— ¡oh! No, no, no. ¡Esto es tan hermoso que me he quedado sin palabras! E-en serio, estoy alagada-

Repentinamente fui interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo por parte de Rico. Este empezó a reír jovialmente… tal vez demasiado. Pero yo estaba ocupada intentando borrar el horripilante sonrojo de mi cara. ¡Vaya que el sujeto es fuerte!

Sin darme cuenta me le uní con mi propia risa, y le devolví el abrazo luego de darme cuenta que es puramente amistoso. Rico parece ser una persona muy física; se expresa a través de su cuerpo no sus palabras.

Pero sin previo aviso somos interrumpidos por alguien entrando a la recámara.

— Rico, ¿Has visto a-…?

Era Kowalski, rápidamente ambos nos separamos; me muerdo el labio inferior. Espero no haber metido a Rico en problemas como pasó con Private… el más alto solo se quedó ahí parado, viéndonos.

— ¿Qué pasa K'valsk'?

Rico bufó fastidiado.

— ¿Uh? ¡Oh, sí! Skipper te está esperando.

En lo último se dirigió a mí. Oh. Creo que era de esperarse. Me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la puerta no sin antes dedicarle a Rico una última, cálida sonrisa. Paso al lado de Kowalski y este me da una mirada inquisitiva para luego salir y dirigir el camino.

Creo que este es el momento. Por alguna razón ya no tengo miedo o preocupación; ni siquiera me siento privada en ningún sentido. Me siento…

Extrañamente feliz.

**~.~**

* * *

Continuará...

**~.~**

Creo que puse mucho de mi cuchara en esta sopa, hehe.

* * *

KovatePrivalski97: Hello~ Ma amie. Gracias por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Espero te guste este cap, tú sabes que me encantó escribirlo


	8. Chapter 8

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

Durante el camino hasta la oficina de Skipper nos mantenemos en silencio. Todavía no sé qué pensar de Kowalski, pero hasta ahora solo he recibido placenteras sorpresas de parte de Private y Rico, así que le daré el beneficio de la duda. De pronto me siento con el espíritu en alto, estoy casi segura de que estoy sonriendo; es casi como si no acabara de ser secuestrada, ser abusada verbalmente o descubierto que mi jefe y ex-novio trabajan para una organización terrorista o algo parecido.

La falta de preocupación nunca se había sentido tan bien.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, pero tengo que decir que estoy impresionada con el tamaño de esta casa. Kowalski se detiene ante la puerta y yo sigo su ejemplo; ahí me doy cuenta que el hombre parece estar pensando mucho sobre algo.

—Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas de parte del equipo. Skipper, nuestro líder tomó acciones sin pensar antes en las consecuencias; él tiende a hacer eso. Lo que sucede es que llevamos meses en este caso y nos están presionando mucho, en especial a Skipper. S-sólo quiero agregar que no importa la situación, no condono el secuestro de mujeres jóvenes… o de cualquier otra edad realmente y, umm, l-lo l-amento.

Cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo de manera segura y con un tono de hombre de negocio, pero poco a poco se fue tornando nervioso hasta que empezó a tartamudear un poco. En serio parece arrepentido...

Intenté sonreírle pero salió como una mueca incomoda. Había algo extraño sobre este hombre; Kowalski es bastante alto y esbelto. Su cabello oscuro peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar; sus ojos un hermoso azul real tras sus trasparentes lentes. Vestido muy profesionalmente, pantalones de tela negro, una camisa de vestir blanca bajo un chaleco negro y un par de zapatos lustrosos para combinar.

Pero tras su postura erguida e impecable presencia parece ocultar a alguien muy inseguro de sí mismo; lo triste es que ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo mucho, el pobre hombre perspira incertidumbre. También parece que nunca se aleja de esa tabla de apuntes, la sostiene como si fuese un salvavidas.

—Uh, ¿Sucede algo?

Su voz grave y masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos, tal parece que durante mi pequeño análisis me he quedado viéndolo abiertamente.

_"Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si…?"_

— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo atractivo que eres?

Sólo me quedó viendo desconcertado y puedo jurar ver un poco de rojo en sus orejas. Sé que fue demasiado directo pero quiero ver cuál es su reacción. No tengo la menor idea del porque lo hago, pero estos hombres son muy interesantes, parecen sacados de un libro de ficción.

De un momento para otro su expresión pasa de la sorpresa a la soberbia. Con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos a medio cerrar se acerca a mí y me dice con voz ronca:

—Eso me han dicho.

"Uh…"

Ok, no esperaba esto, ¿Es este hombre bipolar o algo? Hago un pequeño puchero con mis labios e intento parecer molesta pero estoy segura que mi rostro parece un tomate en este momento. Él sólo seguía deslumbrándome con su brillante sonrisa triunfadora.

— ¡H-hey! No es para tanto. Sólo estaba haciendo un punto.

— ¿Sobre mí siendo atractivo?

Preguntó con escepticismo el más alto. No sé si es posible pero siento que me estoy sonrojando el doble de lo normal.

—S-sólo quería hacerte sentir más a gusto… parecías bastante nervioso hace un rato.

—Mm, ya veo. Por cierto, no me he presentado; me llamo Matthew Kowalski, es un placer.

Me ofreció su mano y la tomé pensando que solo la estrecharía; pero acercó mi mano a sus labios y la besó.

Cuando terminó retiré mi mano y la cubrí con la otra, juro que sentí electricidad donde sus labios tocaron mi piel. Me estoy poniendo bastante nerviosa, ¿Cómo esta persona que acabo de conocer logra hacerme sentir así?

—M-mi nombre es-.

Antes de poder seguir, el pronunció mi nombre completo. Le di una mirada llena de confusión.

—Es parte de mi trabajo saberlo. También conociste a mis compañeros. Private y Rico; de hecho me sorprende encontrarte con Rico como lo hice hace un momento, verás, generalmente él no es una persona amistosa con los extraños. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

¿Esta persona sabe todo de mí? Mi respiración se acelera un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que se está acercando a mí, lentamente.

—Él me estaba mostrando sus dibujos, si sabes todo de mi te darás cuenta que yo quiero ser artista.

Mi voz se iba haciendo más pequeña con forme iba hablando; mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y mis manos empezaban a sudar. ¿Qué me está pasando?

El hombre frente a mi ganó una mirada de entendimiento y me dedico una sonrisa pequeña. Parece que iba a decir algo más cuando una voz irritada se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si ya terminaron con su cotilleo de vecindad, pueden pasar de una condenada vez. Pero si quieren tómense su tiempo, no es como si tuviésemos mejores cosas que hacer, ¿Eh, Kowalski?

Salvada por la campana… o tal vez todo lo contrario…

¡Por el amor a todo lo dulce! Este par de sujetos son increíbles y no en el buen sentido.

Sin mediar otra palabra ambos entramos al despacho de Skipper.

La habitación es bastante grande y ordenada, la mayoría de sus paredes cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros; algunos cuadros en la pared y un enorme escritorio de caoba se encontraba en medio del despacho; tras este una cómoda silla rotatoria de cuero, esta nos daba la espalda, no es de genios saber que Skipper estaba sentado en ella.

Este se hizo girar hacia nosotros con todo y silla, su cara claramente expresaba frustración y cansancio, pero más que nada aburrimiento. Con los dedos de su mano izquierda masajeaba el espacio entre sus ojos. Alzó una ceja y con su mano derecha señaló a unas sillas frente a su escritorio mientras tomaba un archivo y lo leía. Kowalski y yo rápidamente acatamos, pero antes de poder sentarnos Skipper llamó al más alto:

—Kowalski, necesito que archives estos informes, luego de eso que los envíes al cuartel general, ah, y recuerda enviarle una copia al equipo de Rockgut. Ya sabes cómo se pone si no está al tanto de todo.

— ¡Pero, Skipper! ¿Qué hay de-?

El líder entrecerró los ojos y luego dijo entre dientes:

—Nada de eso Teniente. Y quiero todo lo anterior por triplicado, ¿_Me entiende_?

—Sí, mi comandante.

Respondió el teniente con un tono seco y una mirada severa. Luego de unos instantes salió del despacho. El líder voltea hacia mí y se apoya en el respaldo de su silla.

—Parece, muñeca, que tenemos una charla pendiente.

**~.~**

Continuará...

**~.~**

* * *

**KovatePrivalski97:** Me alegra el alma que te haya gustado este pedazo de fic :p esta vez fue un poquito de K'walski, quien también merece amor.~

**MarleneScarlett: **Hola de nuevo.~ hehehe, lo admito, a veces fantaseo con un juego de citas con los pingüinos comando... arréstenme, me declaro culpable. :p

muchas gracias por tu apoyo~ espero este cap. tambien haya sido de tu agrado.~ pregunta random: si existiera un juego de cita de los pingüinos, ¿A quién elegirías?


	9. Chapter 9

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

Intenté estar calmada, no es como si tuviera miedo; pero un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mi pecho. Me acomodo en la silla y espero a que el líder comience.

Este se levantó de su asiento, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y empezó a caminar por todo el despacho.

Como lo recordaba, Skipper no es tan alto como Kowalski o Rico, pero su presencia es abrumadora. Su cabello color ónix estaba peinado hacia atrás pero está visiblemente desalineado, sus ojos que son de un increíble tono de azul zafiro y tienen un brillo feral, además de que su esclera estaba teñida de un leve rojo. Al igual que el teniente está vestido profesionalmente pero al mismo tiempo un poco más relajado.

Me observa como un gato a su presa, como todo un estadista.

— Dime ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?

Mi mirada se endurece, tengo que apretar mis nudillos para evitar que mi enojo se salga de control. Oh, cuanto quería gritarle al cabezota: "¿Tal vez porque fui secuestrada?"

Pero algo en la mirada de Skipper me decía que simplemente contestara la condenada pregunta. ¿Por qué estoy acá? Las palabras de Kowalski retumban en mi mente.

—Buscabas una relación entre Sergei y Lenin… y me encontraste a mí…

Para este momento el líder estaba junto a mí, con una mirada neutra.

—Pero no soy quien esperabas… no te soy de utilidad…

Continúe. Sabía que estaba presionando mi suerte, pero no pude evitar hacer una pregunta yo misma.

—Entonces… ¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí?

Skipper me dio una mirada fulminante, pero luego sólo suspiró y se sentó en la silla junto a mí. Parecía muy cansado.

— ¿Hace cuánto no duermes?

¿Qué pasa con migo? ¿Acaso en serio me importa?

El hombre me miró bastante irritado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

—Si me respondes, te diré todo lo que sé.

Skipper se miraba bastante frustrado, esta es la tercera vez que lo veo masajearse la sien en el minuto que llevamos aquí.

— ¿Acaso te importa? ¿O solo quieres buscar nuevas formas para entrometerte? ¡Porque hasta ahora no has sido más que un estorbo! ¡Un gasto innecesario de recursos! Y aun así exiges que responda a tus insignificantes preguntas como intercambio de información, que ya dejamos claro, ¡No nos sirve de nada!

El comandante prácticamente exploto, al terminar de gritar estaba de nuevo en pie, su respiración se había acelerado y su mirada era salvaje. De pronto me siento muy mal, no por los gritos, he trabajado con Sergei por meses ya me he acostumbrado, si no por las palabras. Skipper tiene razón, Sergei y Lenin en serio parecen metidos en algo peligroso, pueden hasta estar planeando hacer algo horrible, pero lo único que he hecho es sentirme mal por mí misma.

Además lo único que he hecho es estorbar y entrometerme…

_"…Lo que sucede es que llevamos meses en este caso y nos están presionando mucho, en especial a Skipper…"_

Baje mi mirada, no sé qué decir, me siento fatal. De pronto siento un deja vu.

Me veo de niña, parada frente a mis padres. Están decepcionados, claro que lo están. Mis notas no son las mejores, no tengo amigos, solo tengo mis dibujos. Recuerdo lo sola que estoy, pero más que nada, recuerdo que sólo estorbo a los demás. Por eso prefiero estar sola, aunque duela.

Puedo sentir las cálidas lagrimas caer de mis ojos hasta mi regazo. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Mamá, papá.

Quiero disculparme con Skipper por hacerle perder su tiempo, incluso si no es mi culpa; Pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Lágrima tras lágrima caían de mis ojos, hace mucho que no lloraba así, ni siquiera cuando Lenin me engañó.

Con la palma de mi mano intento detener las lágrimas, pero no lo logro; de pronto frente a mí fue puesto una caja de pañuelos, tomé algunos mientras evitaba la mirada del comandante. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando el colocó su mano en mi mejilla y suavemente me obligó a darle la cara.

Su rostro denotaba cansancio, arrepentimiento y una grave incomodidad.

—Muñeca, yo… no era mi intención, uh… no soporto ver a una mujer llorar y más cundo es mi culpa. Bien no he estado durmiendo muy bien y a veces me pongo algo violento, lo sien-

Rápidamente lo interrumpí agitando mi cabeza en forma de negación. Luego de haberme tranquilizado lo suficiente, hablé. Desde el principio, como llegué a trabajar con Sergei, como así conocí a Lenin y los eventos posteriores.

Aproveché cada oportunidad para disculparme por estorbarle a él y a su equipo, pero puedo jurar que cada vez que lo hacía se estremecía un poco.

Al terminar ambos nos quedamos en silencio, él repasando la información en su mente y yo no queriendo arruinar la tranquilidad.

— ¿Con que es así como se encontraban? ¿Pero, como se le pudo escapar eso a nuestra inteligencia?

Parecía hablar para sí mismo y aunque estaba aún renuente a entrometerme, esta vez sí pude responder a su pregunta.

—Cada vez que Lenin llegaba lo hacía en distintos medios: autos, motocicletas, a pie; nunca dos veces igual. Lo mismo sucedía con su vestuario; en ese momento pensaba que era algo relacionado con la seguridad.

Casi no reconozco mi propia voz, está algo ronca y mi tono es monótono.

—Ya veo. ¿Alguna idea de que entregaba?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sé que algunos papeles para que firme, pero nunca los he leído.

—hm. Así que… ¿no pasó o dijeron nada sospechoso?

Iba a negar con la cabeza una vez más, pero un recuerdo pasó por mi mente. La fiesta de navidad…

En ese entonces Lenin llegó a mitad de la celebración de navidad para que Sergei le firmara los papeles de siempre. Sergei, como siempre que tomaba alcohol, estaba de buenas e invito a Lenin algunos tragos. Yo había ido a saludar a Lenin y a desearle una feliz navidad; rápidamente me doy cuenta que ambos se habían embriagado. De la nada Lenin me toma en sus brazos y ambos se pusieron a bromear.

No les presté mucha atención hasta que Sergei mencionó que —Todos deberíamos ir a la casa de mi "Shurin"—, A lo que Lenin en broma lo mandaba a callar porque nadie debía saber sobre ese "Shurin".

Antes de poder detenerme miro hacia el comandante y pregunto:

—Skipper, ¿Tú sabes lo que "Shurin" significa?

Su reacción fue muy interesante, por decirlo así. Primero me miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, luego se congeló a media palabra; sus ojos se expandieron exorbitantemente, de un salto se levantó del escritorio, el cual usaba de asiento, y abrió la puerta del despacho. Al abrir la puerta tres cuerpos cayeron como piezas de dominó hacia adentro de la habitación, pero Skipper no le dio importancia y aun así salió a toda prisa…

Yo me quedé sentada viendo todo aquello pasar, tal vez pude ser un poco útil después de todo.

**~.~**

Continuará...

**~.~**

* * *

Shurin o "шурин" es ruso para cuñado. Por cierto, para cualquiera que haya visto la pelicula "Gravity" sabrán por que elegí el nombre de Matthew para Kowalski.~

* * *

**KovatePrivalski97: **Espero no me haya quedado muy OOC, pronto escribiré más sobre K'walski, me gusta escribirlo, es tan tontín~ gracias por leer.

**MarleneScarlett: **Mi Dios~ Me llenas de gozo con tus palabras. Espero que este cap. te guste tanto como los otros, aunque sea algo un tanto dramático :p he estado algo ocupada com mis estudios pero hago todo lo posible por escribir más y publicar cada miercoles, gracias por tu apoyo.~


	10. Chapter 10

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 10

* * *

Tres pares de ojos, todos de distinto tonos de azul, voltearon a verme interrogativamente; solamente me encojo de hombros.

Kowalski fue el primero en levantarse y se acercó a mi lado. Los otros no tardaron en seguirlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde fue Skipper?

Preguntó Private algo extrañado, lo veo a los ojos y con mi voz aún apagada le contesto:

—No lo sé. Solo le pregunté que significaba "Shurin" y se ha puesto así.

—Conque "Shurin". Debe ser algo importante si Skipper reacciono de tal modo…

No digo nada.

De pronto Kowalski se inclina a mi nivel y me mira seriamente.

— ¿Pasó algo mientras estaban solos?

No tengo idea a que se refiere, pero no dejaba de ver el pañuelo en mi mano. Probablemente es muy obvio que estuve llorando.

_"… ¿Acaso te importa? ¿O solo quieres buscar nuevas formas para entrometerte? ¡Porque hasta ahora no has sido más que un estorbo!..."_

Yo solo bajo la mirada y de nuevo no digo nada. Lo siguiente que se es que alguien coloca su mano en mi hombro; volteo y veo a Rico. Con su mano libre quita unas lágrimas de mi mejilla…

¿Sigo llorando? ¡Qué vergonzoso! Le sonrío muy débilmente en gratitud.

Escucho un bufido y me sorprendo al ver que fue de Private, parecía molesto.

—Él prometió ser amable. ¡Lo prometió!

—Tú sabes que así es Skipper.

Musitó Kowalski cansadamente. Hace rato tengo algo en mi mente, creo que es buen momento para preguntar.

—Señor Kowalski, ¿Si ya les he dicho todo lo que se, eso significa que ya me puedo ir a mi casa?

La cara que hizo cuando lo llamé señor fue casi cómica, pero al escuchar el resto de la pregunta no solo él sino todos ellos me quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Yo, um, supongo que si… ¿Quieres…?

Vuelvo a ver mi regazo, evitando sus miradas.

—No tengo nada más que hacer acá.

Digo monótonamente. Cuando levanto la mirada veo que Private y Rico parecían decepcionados, pero ¿Por qué? Si lo único que he hecho es meterlos en problemas. Kowalski tiene una mirada seria y profesional; se levanta y de pronto se ve más alto de lo que en realidad es.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pero K'walski… no sería mejor esperar un-

Sin embargo el más alto interrumpió al más joven.

—Dado a que Skipper no se encuentra, he de ser yo quien tome las decisiones; lamento de parte de todo nuestro equipo las molestias causadas, si esperas un momento te escoltaré hasta tu apartamento.

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Si pudiesen devolverme mis cosas puedo simplemente tomar un taxi.

Parece que el teniente iba a objetar, pero solo basto una mirada cansada mía para que entendiera. "Necesito estar sola".

—Entiendo. Por favor acompáñame.

Luego de unos muy incomodos minutos me encontraba frente a la puerta del cuartel de los chicos, escoltada por tres de ellos. Luego de una despedida corta me dirigí a fuera de edificio hacia el taxi que ya estaba esperándome, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Era Kowalski, sostenía una pequeña cajita negra, esta simplemente tenía un interruptor en la parte superior.

—Quiero que por favor tomes esto. Si ocurre algo o estas en problemas no dudes de presionar el interruptor y llegaremos en el acto.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Nuevamente, mi curiosidad salió a flote.

—Es un micro transmisor de baja frecuencia. Lo he programado para avisarnos de inmediato si alguien presiona su interruptor; Recuerda que estamos tratando con personas muy peligrosas.

Increíble, ¿el mismo lo ha hecho? ¡Es muy impresionante! Tomo la cajita y la llevo a mi corazón.

—Prometo usarlo con responsabilidad.

El segundo al mando solo sonrió, de pronto Private se me acerca con un trozo de papel.

—Es mi número. Es por si, um, quieres hablar sobre lo que sea.

El pobre estaba muy nervioso, realmente es una monada. De pronto saqué un bolígrafo de tinta azul marina de mi cartera, tomo su mano y escribo mi número en su palma mientras le guiño un ojo. El más joven se quedó todo colorado, creo que fui demasiado directa.

Por último pero no menos importante Rico me ofreció su mano, con una sonrisa cálida se la tomo. ¿Qué tienen estas personas que me hacen sonreír incluso cuando estoy triste? Cuando suelto su mano encuentro otro pedazo de papel, esta vez bien doblado. Con cuidado lo desdoblo y me encuentro con el dibujo que hizo de mí durmiendo. Lo vuelvo a doblar y siento de nuevo las lágrimas, sólo que esta vez no son de tristeza. Nuevamente me las quitó con su dedo pulgar y me susurró: –Sigue practicando-.

El taxi hizo sonar su claxon. Esa era mi señal, tomo mis cosas y me despido con mejor ánimo.

"gracias, chicos"

~.~

El taxi ya empezaba a desaparecer de sus vistas cuando Kowalski habló al grupo:

—Rico, asegúrate que llegue bien a casa. Ve en la motocicleta.

Ordenó el segundo al mando. Arrojando unas llaves al más fuerte.

—Hecho.

Masculló el experto en armas, mientras se dirigía a garaje del cuartel.

—Private, te dejo a cargo del cuartel. Necesito que envíes los documentos que están en el mesón de la cocina al cuartel central, menos al equipo de Rockgut; algo me dice que tendremos una nueva pista.

Dictaba el más alto mientras se colocaba un chaleco y tomaba unas llaves del recibidor.

— ¿A dónde iras, K'walski?

— A buscar a Skipper.

~.~

Skipper estaba sentado una de las mesas de un pequeño restaurante al estilo de los cincuenta cuando Kowalski lo encontró. La mesa estaba llena de platos sucios en un lado, un sándwich de atún a medio comer y la cuenta en el otro. Skipper ni siquiera lo volteo a ver a Kowalski cuando este se sentó frente a él.

—…Una hermana, tiene una hermana.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién tiene una hermana?

Llegó la mesera a retirar los platos y a dejar un café caliente frente al Teniente, con una sonrisa amable, el más alto musitó sus gracias. Un momento luego de que la mesera se había ido el comandante volvió a hablar.

—Vladimir…

Kowalski alzó una ceja.

—Pero Max dijo que no tenía familia; y tampoco aparece nada en los archivos del cuartel general. Además ¿No creería que Rockgut sabría algo? ¡Él ha estado persiguiéndolo desde el mismo comienzo!

—…El anciano murió…

Dicho eso tomó un sorbo de su café. Oscuro. El teniente estaba anonadado por la noticia.

— ¿…Murió?

—Anoche, un paro respiratorio. Pero no sin antes revelar que hay una hermana y que hace unos años se reencontraron.

— ¿Por qué Max no dijo nada?

—Dice que lo han estado siguiendo por otro negocio. Que no podía permitirse que descubrieran que ha estado dando información a nuestra gente. Ya sabes, lo usual.

El comandante se escuchaba bastante cansado. Mucho más que hace unas horas. Luego de una pausa su teniente le dio una noticia:

—La he dejado ir. A la chica.

Eso pareció despertar a Skipper. Se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con los puños cerrados, llamando la atención de los pocos comensales que había en el momento.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y si tiene más información? O peor aún ¡¿Y si nos delata?!

El genio rápidamente se puso de pie y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su líder, intentando que tomara asiento nuevamente.

—Skipper, escúchame por favor, no podíamos tenerla secuestrada en el cuartel. Además le he dado un transmisor de emergencia por si algo ocurre. Ya sabes que admiro tu paranoia, pero creo que esta vez no será necesario; ella parece una buena chica, y en ese momento parecía bastante trastornada.

Le tomó un momento pero el comandante logró tranquilizarse. Incluso en su estado psicótico por falta de sueño podía recordar tan claro como el agua como la había hecho llorar…

¡Hoover Dam! Como detesta ver llorar a las mujeres.

Otra ola de cansancio azotó su cuerpo, setenta horas sin dormir… ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida? Empezó a restregar sus ojos, esperando quitar lo borroso de sus retinas.

—Skipper, enserio creo que deberías dormir un poco.

Musitó kowalski, terminando su café y dejando propina sobre la mesa.

—Nn puedo, mm, t-tengo que informar a Buck…

Murmuró el líder, mientras también dejaba dinero sobre la mesa y se levantaba tiesamente.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo; tómate el día.

Ambos hombres salieron del restaurante y subieron a la camioneta, kowalski como el conductor obviamente.

—Mm, ¿estás seguro que puedes con eso?

El teniente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se percató que su líder hiciese lo mismo antes de responder.

—Lo he hecho cientos de veces. No le tengo miedo a Rockgut… al menos no mucho.

Empezó a conducir hacia el cuartel en silencio, pero tenía mucho en su cabeza; en especial…

—Skipper, puedo preguntarte… ¿Qué opinas de esa chica?

El teniente sintió un leve sonrojo al hablar del tema. Se detuvo esperando a que un semáforo cambiara a verde.

—Fuera de la misión, quiero decir. ¿No te parece que sería agradable invitarla a cenar…? ¡Como disculpa! Por supuesto, es que-

Pero el monologo del genio fue interrumpido por los fuertes ronquidos de su comandante y compadre, quien plácidamente dormía en su asiento.

El más alto sólo pudo reír nervioso y luego caer de cara sobre el volante, deprimido.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

**~.~**

Continuará...

**~.~**

**Soy alérgica a lo cursi... ¿Eso me hace cínica?**

* * *

**KovatePrivalski97: **Aquí está como lo prometí, debo admitir que fue un capítulo difícil de escribir pues yo no tolero mucho lo cursi. :p pero también fue divertido. Espero te guste.~

**jessy:** ¡Gracias por leer! hago lo que puedo.~


	11. Chapter 11

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 11

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en mi habitación, mi cama, mis sabanas, mis cuadros, mi viejo despertador. Esta vez no es un sueño.

Por alguna razón estoy algo decepcionada.

Pese a estar despierta desde hace como un par de horas no me movido ni un centímetro. El único sonido que escucho es el tráfico y ese molesto sonido que hace la maquina contestadora cuando está llena; desde ayer esta así pero había podido ignorarlo lo suficiente, ahora implemente me está atormentando.

Volteo a ver mi despertador, este marca las 8:23 A.M. oficialmente estoy atrasada en mi trabajo, simplemente no puedo lograr que me importe un poco. Luego de todo lo que supe en este fin de semana no estoy segura de que hacer o no hacer.

En contra de mi juicio decido que ya es hora de levantarme, estando acostada nada se solucionara. Me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme un gran desayuno. Entre el tiempo que estuve secuestrada y ayer me he perdido de varias comidas, exceptuando el desayuno que me prepararon Private y Rico…

De alguna manera me encuentro sonriendo, en serio esos chicos son especiales. No me tardo mucho en cocinar, de todos modos sólo es para mí misma. Mientras desayuno observo la maquina contestadora, creo que es mejor escucharlos ahora que nunca.

Ayer en la tarde cuando llegué a mi departamento descubrí que mi celular estaba apagado, al momento de encenderlo descubrí una montaña de llamadas. Ahora, no es como si soy popular o algo así de hecho la mayoría de las llamadas perdidas son de mis padres. Nunca les he generado tanta confianza o madures como lo hacían mis hermanos así que han generado una especie de control sobre mi persona…

Esto no saldrá bien.

Así es como pasé los siguientes minutos, escuchando llamadas con quejas, amenazas, críticas y a veces hasta preocupación; debo recordar llamarlos y darles una excusa o algo pero son los siguientes mensajes los que me dejaron helada…

"…Hola, nena, quería saber si ya te has calmado… sabes que eres la única para mi… aquella chica no significa nada, yo solo… te extraño…" Bip.

"…nena, pasé por tu apartamento pero no vi a nadie, quiero verte, sabes que lo siento mucho… espero que me perdones…" Bip.

"… Hey, ¿Estás bien? tus padres me llamaron, dijeron que no contestabas y que tu celular está apagado. Creí que solo era conmigo… por favor llámame…" Bip

¿Mis padres lo llamaron? ¡Pero si ellos lo odian! Parece que estoy hasta el cuello de problemas.

El sonido del teléfono sonando casi me provoca un infarto. Dudo unos segundos, ¿y si es Lenin de nuevo? Pero creo que es peor que piense que algo me pasó…

Al final contesto. Resulto ser una compañera de trabajo, Bethy, hablaba de una forma callada pero alarmada.

—Uh, ¿hola?

— "Chica, ¿dónde estás? El jefe está exhalando fuego, casi literalmente, Amber se equivocó y le trajo un emparedado lleno de jalapeños. Como sea lleva un rato preguntando por ti, y con eso me estoy ahorrando los detalles sórdidos; ¿Dónde diablos estas?

—Uh, Bethy, hoy no iré a trabajar…

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Que no recuerdas lo que le pasó al último sujeto que se tomó un día libre sin avisarle al jefe al menos una semana antes? ¡No quiero verte en la portada del diario de la mañana!

Oh Dios, en serio no necesitaba oír eso…

—E-en serio, Bethy, hoy no me siento bien.

—…Pues no te escuchas bien. Creo que puedo encontrar algo que decir al jefe. Pero me debes una.

Ni siquiera sé si volveré a ese trabajo…

—Muchas gracias Bethy.

Colgamos.

¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? No quiero volver allá ahora que sé que Sergei es un matón, pero no puedo renunciar y ya. Encontrar otro trabajo tomaría bastante tiempo y mis ahorros no son tan impresionantes.

Mi teléfono celular sonó repentinamente, esta vez casi ni reaccioné, así de mal me siento.

— ¿Bueno?

— "…Hehehe, hola… Soy, um, yo-"

¡¿Private?!

— ¿Private? ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunto con ansiedad y preocupación y supongo que mi voz así lo demostraba.

— "¡Oh no, no! Sólo quería saber si estás bien. Lamento haberte asustado…"

Pongo la mano sobre mi pecho y respiro profundamente. Honestamente tengo miedo, pero para variar no es únicamente por mí misma, el hecho de pensar que alguien tan joven y dulce como Private arriesga su vida diariamente me afecta más de lo que pensé posible.

— "¿…Estás bien?"

—Oh sí, simplemente algo nerviosa. Dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

— "Oh, muy bien gracias. De hecho quería hablar contigo si es posible, ya sabes cundo salgas del trabajo si tienes tiempo…"

_¿Quiere hablar conmigo? _

—Oh…

_¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

—De hecho hoy no fui a trabajar.

— "¿En serio? ¿Estás bien?"

_Ni siquiera yo lo sé…_

—Estoy bien, enserio. Como no fui a trabajar tengo todo el día libre, ¿Y tú? ¿Estás libre ahora?

— "De hecho sí, estoy en Central Park."

—Perfecto, espérame en la salida oeste, llegaré en un momento.

— "Bien, nos vemos entonces."

Cuelgo, rápidamente me cambio de ropa: una blusa de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, por encima un suéter azul marino con el dibujo de un ancla; para terminar un par de pescadores blancos y unas zapatillas rojas. Arreglé perezosamente mi cabello en un moño de lado, tomé mis llaves y Salí de mi apartamento.

~.~

Varios minutos después me encuentro en la entrada oeste de Central Park, es bastante irónico haber citado a Private aquí, pero definitivamente lo fue más haberlo encontrado cerca de la misma fuente de los deseos que visite antes de ser secuestrada por Skipper.

Estaba inclinado sobre la fuente, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enorme. ¿Habrá pedido un deseo?

Llevaba puesto una camisa negra y encima una camiseta a cuadros roja; un par de pantalones de mezclilla claros y zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello está un poco más alborotado que la última vez que lo vi. No creo que se haya dado cuenta pero está llamando mucho la atención, la atención de chicas jóvenes.

Aprovecho que tiene los ojos cerrados y me acerco, como lo recuerdo es un poco más alto que yo. Cuando por fin abre los ojos y me mira frente a él pega un pequeño grito de sorpresa, enserio es adorable. Cubro mi boca con una mano para ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Lamento si te sorprendí, Private.

El pobre chico se sonrojó un poco y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Oh, um, no fue nada, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

— ¿Estabas pidiendo un deseo?

Me ofreció una sonrisa culpable.

—Sí. Esta fuente y yo tenemos algo de historia, en fin, me alegra poder verte.

Private me sonríe con más naturalidad y sin dudar le devuelvo la sonrisa; puedo jurar sentir las miradas sobre nosotros, pero creo que las dirigidas a mi estaban llenas con algo de hostilidad. Algo nerviosa por tal atención tomé a Private de la mano y nos dirigí a un pequeño puesto de hielitos.

Mientras nos sentamos a comer nuestro postre decidí preguntar lo que tenía en mente desde hace rato:

— ¿Private?

Volteo hacia el chico ligeramente, pero termino dirigiendo mi mirada en mi propio postre por culpa de la ansiedad.

— ¿Hm?

El chico estaba algo distraído con su hielito. Al parecer es el postre favorito del equipo.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Sucede algo?

Eso fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

—Oh, eso. Verás…

Su cara pasó de neutral a muy serio en un instante.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

**~.~**

Continuará...

**~.~**

**La damas quieren un pedazo del pastel de Private.**

~.~

**KovatePrivalski97: **No tienes que calmarte~ me gusta tu entusiasmo. :p hasta ahora Kowalski es el mas divertido de escribir.~ pero por ahora estaremos enfocados unos momentos en el inigualable Private. (insertar corazones)

**jessy:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí dejo otro desastroso capítulo. (por cierto, por alguna razón el doc manager no me deja copiar todo tu nombre de usuario).


	12. Chapter 12

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 12

* * *

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

Private hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano por su cabello, por un instante fui tentada a hacer lo mismo, su cabello se ve tan suave.

—Bien, uh, primero quiero pedir disculpas por Skippah.

Lo quedo viendo igual de seria.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por algo que no hiciste?

—Porque creo que lo mereces. Skippah no ha sido él mismo desde el comienzo de esta misión, bueno sí y no al mismo tiempo.

Mientras habla empiezo a lamer mi hielito antes de que éste se derrita. Es lo mismo que me dijo Kowalski.

—Kowalski mencionó algo parecido. Skipper ha tenido mucha presión y es un caso de suma importancia, por eso no le guardo rencor.

Lo que digo es la verdad, no encuentro en mí una gota de rencor hacia el líder cabezota. De hecho hasta estoy un poco agradecida, quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado en el futuro si no me entero de la verdad.

—Es un poco más que eso…

Private parece estar buscando por palabras. Voltea hacia mí y da un gran suspiro.

—Creo que es mejor si comienzo desde el inicio…

~.~

Fue hace casi tres años cuando fuimos transferidos hasta acá, Manhattan. Al principio todo era metódico, de la base a la misión, de la misión a la base. Teníamos prohibido cualquier interacción con los vecinos, incluso con los que se tomaron la molestia en querer conocernos. Skipper siempre fue paranoico pero en ese entonces era algo incontrolable.

No tardamos mucho en hacernos una mala reputación, de hecho creo que todos nos miraban como un grupo de mafiosos o algo porque todos nos evitaban a toda costa. Cuando en el cuartel general se enteraron nos hicieron saber que el punto de un trabajo encubierto era poder pasar desapercibidos, en otras palabras lo contrario a lo que hacíamos.

Ahí fue cuando cambiamos de táctica, en ese momento interactuar con los vecinos era otra de nuestras misiones. Sin embargo era una misión que fallábamos rotundamente; intento tras intento, la gente parecía huir más de lo que era normal. Skipper estaba bastante frustrado, nunca una de sus misiones había sido tal fracaso como aquella. En aquel entonces yo notaba como cada intento que hacíamos se miraba vacío y metódico, como una mala obra de teatro; así que cada vez que tenía que tratar con los vecinos y me encontraba sin compañía lo hacía a mi manera, honestamente, sin guiones o sonrisas falsas.

Cuando Skipper se dio cuenta de que a algunos vecinos no sólo no les infundía miedo sino que hasta les agradaba mi presencia me exigió una respuesta. Les dije a mis compañeros la verdad, no se convencieron. Simplemente no podían ver lo que yo veía; tantas misiones peligrosas los habían endurecido.

En ese entonces los chicos eran algo distintos a lo que son hoy. Skipper era bastante frío, tanto con desconocidos como con nosotros, su propio equipo. Kowalski no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuese necesario, nunca demostrando emoción. Rico era… ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, le era muy difícil controlar sus impulsos y la violencia era su única forma de desahogarse. Y yo, bueno, les temía a todos ellos, mucho.

Yo seguía haciendo lo mismo, siendo honestamente cortes, mientras los chicos lo hacían de forma forzada, todo terminando igual de desastroso. Hasta que un día algo lo cambio todo…

El lugar donde vivimos es un conjunto de condominios alrededor de una calle sin salida, generalmente en forma de edificios de apartamentos, las únicas excepciones eran el cuartel y el edificio justo al frente de este, los cuales eran más grandes. Este último permanecía vacío desde que habíamos llegado unos meses atrás. Hasta que un día nos enteramos que unas personas se iban a mudar.

Luego de investigar a los nuevos vecinos y descubrir que estaban "limpios" Skipper perdió interés en ellos, hasta que le recordé que debíamos ser buenos vecinos. Luego de averiguar que a los nuevos vecinos les gustaban las fiestas decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Al decir que no terminó como esperábamos estaría quedándome corto.

Los vecinos, que al final fueron tres, resultaron ser bastantes problemáticos; no solo para la vida diaria sino que hasta nuestras misiones. Recuerdo que fueron momentos caóticos y estresantes, pero pronto pude notar que algo había cambiado. No sé si fue por el hecho de que Skipper no escondía su desagrado hacia el trio o que a estos honestamente no les importaba en lo más mínimo, pero causó un cambio en el equipo, aun si fue pequeño.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron relajando y aunque Skipper insistía en que nos estábamos volviendo "suaves" podía ver que el que más cambiaba era él. También hay que decir que gracias a nuestros problemáticos vecinos logramos establecer nuevos lasos de amistad con más vecinos y pudimos dar el mensaje que queríamos, algo que entre líneas seria: "somos los buenos no los malos, estamos aquí para ayudar". A pesar del caos y todas las noches sin poder dormir agradezco la llegada de los L'emmoure.

Meses después llegó una nueva vecina. Como con cada llegada de vecinos nuevos, la paranoia de Skipper se disparó a su punto más alto. Lo único puedo decir que la intromisión de nuestro equipo sumado a nuestros escandalosos vecinos dio un resultado bastante sobrecogedor en la pobre chica. Ella acababa de mudarse desde California a Manhattan por sus estudios, era una chica muy agradable e independiente, siempre buscando el lado bueno de las cosas en otras palabras, muchas cosas que Skipper no era, así que era normal que pelearan como perros y gatos.

Llegó un día en que un viejo archienemigo de Skipper apareció, al principio sólo para burlarse y molestar a nuestro líder, hasta el día en que decidió atacar en serio. Secuestró a nuestra vecina y pensaba usarla como carnada; al principio funcionó. Skipper estaba histérico y decidió que fue su responsabilidad y sin hablarlo con nosotros se entregó. Sin embargo al final todo terminó bien, llegamos a tiempo para darle apoyo a nuestro líder, aunque no es como si lo necesitara, tenía todo bajo control, como siempre.

No estoy seguro de lo que pasó entre Skipper y nuestra amiga ese día pero desde entonces ella y Skipper son más unidos. Desde ese día Marlene Brown se volvió una parte importante en nuestra vida.

Luego de todo eso y de otros sucesos más empecé a ver un cambio más grande en nuestro equipo. Todo mejoró en nuestra misión, teníamos aún más vecinos confiando en nosotros, nuestro equipo se hizo más fuerte, eran buenos tiempos. Eso es, hasta que llegó Rockgut…

Buck Rockgut es uno de los miembros más respetables en nuestra organización, sus técnicas de rastreo y supervivencia son leyenda, es una de las personas más rudas e intimidantes que conozco pero sobre todo eso está loco de remate…

Un día sin algún aviso llegó hasta nuestro cuartel, aparentemente alguna vez ese cuartel fue suyo antes de tener que ir a una misión en la cual terminaría como M.I.A. Al parecer estuvo perdido en una pequeña isla al sureste del pacifico por años; si antes de eso estaba loco era fácil de imaginar que ahora no está precisamente mejor. Al principio creyó que nosotros invadíamos su propiedad y nos derribó casi sin ningún problema, para alguien de su edad es muy fuerte. Lego de explicarle nuestra situación el decidió por sí mismo que sería el nuestro guía y superior encargado de misiones.

Yo no creí que fuera buena idea pero Skipper, quien lo había admirado desde joven, estaba extasiado así que no había solución alguna. Como imaginé, las misiones de Rockgut fueron bastante peligrosas y demandantes; con el tiempo dejamos de interactuar con nuestros vecinos y amigos, también decidió que trabajáramos individualmente, son raras las misiones en que estamos juntos, poco a poco nos está separando. Estos días Skipper ha tenido más presión que nunca, no duerme, raramente come y se encierra por horas buscando una pista; nosotros también estamos cansados. No sé qué hacer.

Los chicos se dan cuenta, eso lo sé, pero nadie dice o hace algo. Siento que es mi deber, tengo que hacer algo para salvar a nuestro equipo, antes... que sea muy tarde.

~.~

Mi vista está fija hacia el suelo, mi cabello cubre mi rostro de la vista de Private y no digo nada pensando en lo que acabo de escuchar. Parece algo sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción, pero he aquí una prueba viviente sentada junto a mí también en silencio.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—No sé, yo… sólo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo somos humanos… pero también quiero… si tú puedes…

Volteo hacia el chico a mi lado, tiene una mirada entre perdida y devastada, después de todo esta es su vida y no un cuento de ficción. Extiendo mi brazo y lo pongo en su hombro pero no reacciona hasta que coloco suavemente mi cabeza en su pecho en una especie de abrazo de lado.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse y el sutil aroma de camomila que lo rodea. Luego de unos instantes se relaja y me devuelve el abrazo. Levanto la mirada y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

—Tú quieres mi ayuda.

No fue una pregunta, es un hecho. Lentamente y con una pequeña sonrisa triste asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, haré lo posible por ayudar.

Lo ojos de Private se expandieron y me miró con lo que yo creo es agradecimiento y alivio.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, a pesar de todo ustedes me agradan, aunque apenas los conozco.

Él tomó mis manos en las suyas y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su terso y juvenil rostro brillaba junto a su cálida sonrisa, no hay duda, Private es realmente atrac-

"Grrruurrp"

La dulce mirada del chico se transformó en mortificación y su pálida tez se tornó rojo manzana. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar sonreír divertida.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Uh, no tuve tiempo de desayunar pero…

De un golpe me levanto y como nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas Private también se levantó.

—Entonces vamos a comer.

Él solo me miró algo extrañado pero no me detuvo cuando empecé a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Preguntó curiosamente mientras observaba con intensidad hacia nuestras manos. Me volteo hacia él y le sonrío enormemente.

—A mi apartamento.

**~.~**

Continuará...

**~.~**

**He aquí una patética escusa de resumen… ok, no ha sido mi mejor capítulo pero era necesario escribirlo. Sin embargo queda aún más por contar…**

**L'emmoure se pronuncia "lemu(g)", es el apellido que elegí para los lémures con mi corto conocimiento en fonética francesa. Sin mencionar que no es muy original que digamos… además elegí el apellido Brown para Marlene.**

**Por cierto, durante éste resumen decidí no utilizar el acento de Private (como habrán notado), para que se vea (¿lea?) más bonito.**

~.~

****jessy:** **En serio gracia por leer, significa mucho para mí. Lamento si este capítulo es algo acelerado y confuso.

**KovatePrivalski97: **Heh, pues yo tampoco. Pero me encanta que pienses así (sobre Private siendo atractivo), pues es algo que quiero expresar con este fic. aunque como mencioné, este no es mi mejor capítulo espero se haya calmado un poco tu intriga. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que mantendré ocultas por ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 13

* * *

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi apartamento, parece que lo que dicen es cierto "cuando se está bien acompañado hasta la distancia más larga parece un corto paseo". Rápidamente abro la puerta de mi apartamento y dejo pasar a Private quien miraba alrededor con mucha curiosidad.

Bien, mi apartamento no era el más grande pero en cuanto a decoración soy bastante creativa. Recién me había mudado cuando decidí que las aburridas paredes blancas serian un lienzo perfecto. También procuraba visitar el mercado de pulgas para encontrar objetos bizarros de vez en cuando; espero no sea demasiado "extravagante" para mi invitado.

Sin embargo Private se veía bastante fascinado, hasta lo escuche susurrar algunos elogios. Eso me hizo sonrojar un poco, es poca la gente que ha visitado mi apartamento y aún más poca la que elogia su decoración.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y voy directo hacia la cocina. Entre la cocina y la sala de estar se encuentra un mesón, me apoyo sobre este y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del distraído chico. Private pegó un pequeño brinco y luego volteó hacia mi algo avergonzado.

Sólo le dedico una gran sonrisa y le señalo a una de las sillas del mesón, éste acata de inmediato. Es bastante gracioso lo tenso y nervioso que se puso de pronto. Hice una pequeña reverencia y extendí mis brazos señalando a toda la cocina.

— ¡Bienvenido a mi cocina! Donde tal vez la comida no sea tan grandiosa pero aun así se hace con amor. ¿Puedo pedir su orden, galante caballero?

La reacción fue la esperada, el joven frente a mi empezó a reír divertido.

—Mm, no estoy seguro. ¿Qué me recomienda, encantadora damisela?

Tapo mi boca con una de mis manos pero no logro ahogar mi risa, incluso hizo un pequeño acento, uno diferente al que usualmente tiene quiero decir.

—Si yo improvisara algo, ¿Te atreverías a comerlo?

— "_Me atreveré a todo lo que pueda hacer un hombre. Quien se atreva a más es insensato_."

¿Huh? ¿Es eso Shakespeare?

Creo que mi rostro delató mi perplejidad pues Private me dedicó una sonrisa algo traviesa.

— ¿Te gusta el pescado?

— ¡Me encanta! De hecho a los chicos también les gusta. Es algo que nosotros cuatro tenemos en común.

Aún con esa sonrisa torcida me respondió vivazmente. ¿A los cuatro les gusta el pescado? Interesante.

—_Filet de poisson_ _pané_ será entonces.

Es su turno de quedarse perplejo y el mío de sonreír traviesamente. Sin decir más me pongo a cocinar.

~.~

Varios minutos después de terminar nuestro almuerzo seguíamos enfrascados en conversación, sólo que esta vez era de temas más ligeros como metas, arte, teatro, anécdota tras anécdota. Realmente me gustaba la compañía de Private, es un chico muy dulce y honesto, también un poco despistado e ingenuo, pero sobre todo eso es una gran persona.

También es bastante gracioso como insiste en adivinar mi receta secreta de empanado, creo que realmente le gustó mi comida.

— ¿Es alguna clase de especia picante, verdad?

—Private, la mayoría de las especias son picantes.

—Oh, cierto. ¿Paprika?

Coloque mi mentón sobre mis dedos entrelazados y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Acaso no me viste preparando la comida?

—Sí pero… Estaba distraído.

Me respondió distraídamente (irónicamente) para luego congelarse en su asiento.

¿Uh? ¿Distraído?

Pero antes de poder siquiera preguntar su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Curiosamente era la melodía tema de Los Lunacornios. Private observó el identificador de llamadas e hizo una pequeña mueca.

— ¿…Sucede algo?

—Oh, no. Es Skippah.

Respondió lentamente, pero también parecía algo ansioso.

_¿Skipper? ¿Habrá pasado algo grave?_

— ¿Será algo grave?

Creo que mi preocupación se reflejó en mi voz y rostro porque Private se levantó algo alarmado agitando sus brazos ligeramente.

—N-no, no creo que sea… lo que pasa es que no le dije que vendría a verte.

_¡¿Qué cosa dijo?!_

— ¡Private!

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero tengo mis razones!

A pesar de que dijo eso se veía bastante nervioso.

— ¿No vas a contestar?

Pregunté ya más calmada luego de notar que aún no contestaba la llamada.

—Oh…

Fue lo único que dijo mientras marcaba el botón de aceptar y se acercaba el aparato al oído. Por las muecas que hace es fácil saber que Skipper no estaba contento. Private no parece el tipo de persona que rompe las reglas, pero desde que lo conozco sigue metiéndose en problemas con su líder, sin embargo lo que me dijo en el parque…

_"Siento que es mi deber, tengo que hacer algo para salvar a nuestro equipo, antes... que sea muy tarde."_

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como la voz del líder cabezota aumentaba de volumen, el pobre Private se veía bastante avergonzado.

—Si necesitas privacidad puedes ir al balcón.

Le susurré mientras le señalaba la ubicación de mi balcón. Con una mirada agradecida rápidamente tomó mi sugerencia. Unos momentos antes de que saliese pude jurar que Skipper lo estaba reprimiendo como una madre sobreprotectora haría con su hijo. Cubrí mis labios para ocultar una sonrisa, eso definitivamente es lindo.

Con el espíritu bastante en alto tomé los platos y los llevé hasta el fregadero. Mientras lavo los platos no puedo evitar pensar en la promese que le he hecho a Private. No encuentro una razón congruente de porque prometí algo que está muy por fuera de mi alcance, pero dentro de mi realmente deseo poder ayudar a los chicos.

El chirrido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos súbitamente. ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Será Skipper o alguno de los chicos?

Mientras me seco las manos con un mantel abro la puerta, con decir que no esperaba a esta persona en específico me quedo corta.

— ¡Nena! ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien!

No sé si sentir miedo o enojo, de hecho no sé si siquiera puedo sentir algo en este momento, estoy petrificada, helada, ni siquiera siento el latir de mi propio corazón. Mi ex-novio, no, ¡Un criminal peligroso me tiene atrapada entre sus brazos!

¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Y si sabe que yo sé?! ¡¿Y si encuentra a Private?! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo fingir que no se nada?

—Nena ¿estás bien? te vez algo pálida.

Con eso salgo de mi estado nervioso y con toda la fuerza que puedo mostrar en una situación así lo empujo lo suficiente para que me suelte.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Mi voz estaba algo temblorosa pero firme y lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuche por todo el apartamento. Con algo de suerte Private me escucharía.

—Nena, hace días que no oía de ti y luego de lo que pasó hace unos días creí que tú…

Lenin me miró con seriedad, hasta casi parecía en verdad estar preocupado, pero eso no podía ser, ya no tengo idea de que pensar. Rápidamente me recuerdo que esto no se trata de mí, Lenin es un criminal y los chicos necesitan una pista para su caso… tal vez yo…

— ¿Creíste que yo que? ¿Qué no podría vivir sin ti? ¡Hah! No te recuerdo tan lleno de ti mismo Lenin.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada. No parece sospechar que sé su secreto, si tan sólo puedo lograr que hable…

—Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lenin dio un suspiro y pasó su mano por su cabello, esta vez la acción no me hace sentir nada. Llevaba puesto una simple camiseta negra que abrazaba ligeramente sus pectorales y brazos, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y botas marrones. En su brazo cargaba su casco de motocicleta y un pequeño ramo de flores, eso me hizo fruncir la boca. ¿En serio cree que esto llegara a algún lado? La única razón por la cual le dirijo la palabra son los chicos.

Luego de unos momentos me ofrece las flores, yo le dedico una mirada venenosa.

— Te has equivocado, la vecina vive a unas puertas por allá.

Le señalo con el dedo hacia el pasillo y él se estremece ligeramente.

—Nena, eso fue- eh yo… déjame explicar-

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lenin?

—Uh, hay algunas cosas que necesito y he dejado aquí… pero si quieres-

Musitó nervioso pero lo interrumpí de nuevo.

—Iré a buscar tus cosas, no te muevas de aquí.

Le cerré la puerta en el rostro y me dirijo rápidamente al armario, no sé porque aún conservo sus cosas, las hubiese botado o donado pero no había cruzado por mi mente. También debo pensar en alguna forma para sacarle información, pero lo primordial es sacarlo de aquí antes de que vea a Private. Cuando regresaba al salón noté mi cartera sobre una mesita en el pasillo, se me ocurrió una cosa y me puse a buscar en uno de los bolsillos. El control remoto de Kowalski.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me llamó la atención. Oh no.

Cuando regresé al salón me encontré de nuevo con Lenin y éste estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del balcón. ¡No no no nononono!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Lenin?!

Grité soltando la caja llena de objetos, pero ya era tarde, la había abierto.

_Lo lamento Private…_

**~.~**

Continuará...

**~.~**

**_Filet de poisson_ _pané = filete de pezcado empanado, DUH.~_  
**

**_~.~_**

**Quiero agradecer a aquellos que leen este fic, pero tengo que anunciar una pequeña pausa (dos semanas o más) ya que he estado bastante ocupada, soy una universitaria responsable ( :p ) estudiando una ingeniería y es fecha de exámenes. Pero no se preocupen, este fic aún da para más; volverá con giros de argumentos, acción, misterios, pregunta y respuestas, hasta algo de romance (por fin).**

~.~

**KovatePrivalski97: **Hehehe, me alegra que te guste (el apellido), es obvio que me he vuelto loca con el francés.~ Y sí, este fic tendrá algo de Skilene. Heh lo siento por el cliffhanger pero no pude evitarlo.

**MarleneScarlett: **Sabes, creo que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien, yo también dibujo, de hecho escribir es sólo un pasatiempo, mi pasión son las artes visuales. Tengo un deviantart (mismo nombre de cuenta), pero es raro que suba mis dibujos. :p

También me gusta el misterio y el humor (Lo notaras en este y otros fics que tal vez suba en un futuro cercano), así que espera mucho de eso en siguientes capítulos. Quiero agradecer tu apoyo, hehe, no me considero buena ya que soy principiante, sé que en algo me equivocaré, así es a vida, pero gracia, significa mucho para mí. Si decides hacer una cuenta y subir tus fics con gusto los leeré. ~ Hey, hace unos meses yo no sabía cómo esto de subir fics funcionaba, pero se vuelve fácil. Si necesitas ayuda (en lo que quieras) sólo pídelo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

Lenin abrió la puerta del balcón de par en par, buscó algo con la vista y se asomó, cuando regresó traía una guitarra entre sus brazos.

—Es mi guitarra, está justo donde la dejé.

Me respondió normalmente mientras señalaba el balcón pero no lo escuché, estaba atónita, no hay lugar para esconderse en ese lugar, entonces ¿Dónde está Private?

Rápidamente me acerco hacia la puerta y en efecto el balcón estaba vacío. Intento no mostrar mi sorpresa y cierro la puerta de nuevo; volteo hacia Lenin, quien fue a levantar sus cosas del suelo. Dio un suspiro y volteó a verme.

—Nena, necesitamos hablar.

Quería decirle que no tenía nada para hablar con él pero recordé que aún había la oportunidad de conseguir información.

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?

Pregunté lentamente, mi voz neutral. Lenin de pronto parecía asombrado de que le respondí tranquilamente.

—Uhh, hoy hablé con Sergei y dijo que no habías ido a trabajar… ¿No pensaras en renunciar, verdad?

—Tal vez lo haga.

—No creo que sea buena idea, ¿Qué pasará con tu sueño de estudiar arte? No será fácil conseguir un empleo nuevo.

De pronto me siento furiosa. Quiero decirle que porque le importaba, si él es la razón de todos mis pesares. Quería golpear esa cara la cual se miraba llena de genuina preocupación, pero me contuve y baje la mirada. Inconscientemente apreté el pequeño control remoto que Kowalski me dio.

—Buscaré la forma. Siempre lo hago.

Dije luego de un gran suspiro, pero sigo viéndolo desdeñosamente.

—¿Es por mí, verdad? No te preocupes, no me pondré en tu camino. De hecho…

Musitó mientras se acercaba más a mí, Colocando sus manos en mis hombros, tuve que detenerme para no retroceder. De pronto deslizo sus manos hasta mi rostro lo cual me sorprendió bastante. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?

—…Te extraño. Eres muy importante para mí, quisiera… que me dieras otra oportunidad.

_…¿Qué cosa?_

—Sé que he cometido bastantes errores, pero quiero enmendarme…

_¿Está bromeando, verdad?_

—Le-.

—Shh, shh. Por favor escúchame...

Prácticamente estaba susurrándome al oído. Sólo pude tensarme al sentir sus fornidos brazos enroscándose en mi cintura. Por impulso di un paso hacia atrás y choqué levemente contra la pared.

Entre la espada y la pared.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y mi respiración se dificulta, intento pensar con claridad y no perder mi cara de póker pero sólo puedo pensar en lo cálido de su cuerpo, en su masculino aroma del cual estoy bastante familiarizada y el sonido de su voz.

_No._

—Sé que no tengo perdón, que he sido un tonto, un completo imbécil al darte por sentada pero aquí me tienes…

Lenin se inclinó sobre sus rodillas aún con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

_No no no._

—… De rodillas, pidiendo una sola oportunidad.

De pronto se puso a recitar una y otra vez mi nombre, como si fuera una canción de amor, mi estómago se empezó a revolver, como si miles de mariposas bailaran al compás de mi corazón.

¡No, por favor no!

—Nena… Te am-

—¡No!

Sin darme cuenta grité con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, cubrí mi rostro entre mis manos y me dejé caer al suelo. Sabía que estaba llorando pero aún no comprendía totalmente la razón. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?

—Por favor, no me digas eso…

—…Nena…

—Lenin, por favor, déjame pensar. Sólo dame tiempo.

_Las palabras se dicen._

Por un minuto nos rodeó completo silencio. Hasta que Lenin por fin se apartó de mí y se levantó tomando de paso la caja con sus cosas.

_Las acciones se hacen._

—Si lo que necesitas es tiempo, te lo doy. Pero por favor considera lo que te dije.

Y con eso se marchó.

_El amor no es un juego._

Quedé tendida en el suelo, gritando en mi mente. Lagrimas caían libremente.

_Al corazón no se engaña._

Sentí como un par de fuertes brazos me tomaban por los hombros y al levantar a vista, encontré los dulces ojos celestes de Private, llenos de emoción y preocupación, ni siquiera me pasó por la mente preguntarle donde había salido, simplemente lloré a su lado.

_Si juegas con fuego._

Pasamos un buen tiempo así, yo llorando y el abrazándome silenciosamente. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, algo por lo cual estoy agradecida.

Mi mente era un infierno, como si cada uno de mis pensamientos fuera el grito de un alma atormentada, y de mí mismo interior naciera un nuevo sentimiento, como el engendro de todo mal.

Culpa.

_Te quemas._

Fue entonces que la puerta de mi apartamento explotó en mil pedazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Skipper dio un sonoro y descuidado bostezo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por su taza de café matutina, aunque ya casi era mediodía. Hacía semanas que no había dormido así de bien; vestía su uniforme especial para entrenamiento, había despertado con bastante energía y su cuerpo rogaba por algo de ejercicio físico.

Mientras entraba a la cocina se encontró a Rico haciendo hamburguesas con tocino, el líder pudo jurar que lo escucho tarareando amenamente, al parecer no solamente él tenía un buen día.

Al sentarse a la mesa del desayunador fue recompensado con un delicioso almuerzo y su cálida taza de paraíso.

—Hoy te luciste soldado. Será mejor comer bien, pues el entrenamiento de hoy será legendario.

Apremió el líder a lo que Rico le dedicó una desquiciada sonrisa que a cualquier otra persona le hubiese provocado pesadillas instantáneas pero que para Skipper no era más que la sonrisa de un cachorro emocionado.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que entrenaron juntos, lo mejor era aprovechar cada minuto mientras podían, ya habían perdido toda la mañana.

En lo que comenzaban a desayunar llegó Kowalski cargando su laptop, Skipper pudo fácilmente notar ojeras fuertemente marcadas al contorno de los ojos de su teniente y tuvo que levantar una ceja ante la ironía de la situación.

—Buenos días teniente o mejor dicho ¿Buenas tardes? Por lo menos lo son para mí.

Saludo ligeramente en burla al más alto, pudo escuchar una pequeña risita de aprobación de su experto en armas.

Kowalski simplemente les lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se sentaba y se servía su propia taza de café.

—Veo que no has tenido la mejor de las noches, Kowalski. ¿Alguna pesadilla que quieras compartir?

Prosiguió el líder y su sonrisa sólo creció al ver como el más alto empezó a toser el café que acababa de tomar.

Kowalski empezó a musitar maldiciones mientras limpiaba el café que acababa de escupir. Era cierto que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pero no por pesadillas…

Skipper ni siquiera intentó ocultar su sonrisa al ver que el científico se sonrojaba como adolecente frente a sus ojos.

Como el mismo había tenido una gran noche de sueño gracias al más alto, el líder tomó una nota mental sobre ser gentil con su teniente durante el entrenamiento. Pero sólo un poco. Hablando de entrenamiento…

—Hey, ¿Dónde está Private?

Esto llamó la atención de sus subordinados. Rico simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras devoraba una gran pieza de tocino con gusto.

—No lo sé, pero no está en su habitación.

Respondió Kowalski sin alejar la vista de su laptop.

Skipper frunció el ceño sacando su teléfono celular, luego de unos momentos Private contestó la llamada y el capitán comenzó a actuar como una mamá gallina de nuevo. Rico empezó a reír otra vez y Kowalski rodó sus cansados ojos tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Por lo que pudo oír Private había ido a visitar a aquella chica, por alguna razón esto lo molestaba un poco, así que decidió no poner atención a la conversación y enfocarse en los condenados reportes. Eso es hasta que el tono de su líder cambio repentinamente de molestia a completa seriedad.

—¿Private? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Soldado responde!

…

—¡Me colgó!

Es lo único que pronunció Skipper y la habitación quedó en total silencio por unos minutos.

Fue entonces que una alarma directamente desde la laptop de Kowalski empezó a sonar ruidosamente.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

**_~.~_**

**_Pido unas semanas y me voy un mes... que linda soy._**

**_~.~_**

****KovatePrivalski97: ...Y otro cliffhanger. **Lo siento, pero no lo siento, en realidad me gustan. Hehehe soy malvada. Espero este cap sea de tu agrado.**

**MarleneScarlett:** **Hola de nuevo~. No preocupaos que si habrá Skilene, sea paciente. de hecho será bastante pronto, lo tengo todo planeado. Si hacer tu cuenta envíame un PM.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

— "¡Private! ¿Dónde rayos estas? No recuerdo haberte autorizado para salir del cuartel jovencito"

— "S-Skipper, hola, no te preocupes estoy bien… ¿Sucede algo? ¿No deberías estar con Rockgut ahora?"

— "No te hagas el listillo conmigo que ese es el trabajo de Kowalski, ¿Por qué no estás en el cuartel?"

— "Bueno técnicamente hoy es mi umm, día libre así que…"

— "No recuerdo haber autorizado…. Un minuto… ¿Dónde estás Private?"

— "…"

— "Private, te di la orden de no… ¿estás con...?"

— "…"

— "¡Soldado! ¡Te dije que no debías buscarla!"

— "¡Pero Skipper, ella no hizo nada malo!"

— "¡Lo sé! Y por eso es lo mejor mantenerla fuera más en nuestros asuntos. Podemos terminar haciéndole bastante daño. Más del que ya hemos hecho y tú lo sabes."

— "Lo sé, lo sé pero…"

— "…"

— "No puedo… No quiero…"

— "… Honestamente no creí que este día llegaría tan pronto Private…"

— "¿Uhh?"

— "Pero viendo que ya eres todo un hombrecito, supongo que es inevitable."

— "… ¿Qué es inevitable?"

— "Ya sabes, la charla sobre chicas, hormonas; las aves y las abejas… Y no te culpo… Es decir, la muñeca es muy hermosa y todo eso…"

— "Oh cielos… S-skipper no-"

— "Y sé que es normal en chicos de tu edad… ¿Es por ella que te encierras en tu cuarto por horas estos días? No que haya nada de malo es eso…"

— "¡Gah! ¡No! no no no, Skipper creo que es un malentendido-"

— "De hecho es un alivio, ya sabes. Incluso hay una apuesta rondando por ahí… pero eso no importa ahora."

— "Skipper sólo somos amigos y… ¿Una apuesta?"

— "Pero hablando enserio. Será mejor dejar los sentimientos al lado, la misión es primero."

— "…"

— "Private, eres un soldado y tú más que nadie debe saber-"

— "Shh, algo acurre"

— "¿Private?"

— "…"

— "¿Private? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Soldado responde!"

…

* * *

El estruendoso sonido me tomó totalmente por sorpresa pero al menos me saco de mis pensamientos de auto-desprecio. Me encontré entre los brazos de Private quien cubría mi cuerpo con el suyo intentando protegerme de lo que sea que haya hecho mi puerta estallar en mil pedazos.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando por lo peor, podía sentir el cuerpo de Private tensarse con anticipación. Por fin el humo que había cubierto la sala de mi apartamento empezó a disiparse y mis oídos dejaron de zumbar pero no solté mi agarre.

— ¿En serio eso era necesario, Rico?

—He he he… ¿Oops?

Esas voces…

Pude sentir como la tensión abandonaba nuestros cuerpos pero aun no nos movimos ni un centímetro el uno del otro. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los tres hombres entraron al apartamento por sobre los escombros que alguna vez fue una puerta.

—Private, ¿Están bien?

Era la voz de Skipper, aun no moví de mi lugar pero Private si lo hizo; lentamente se levantó aun sosteniéndome y tuve que buscar la fuerza para que mis piernas no cedieran. Creo que sigo estando aturdida.

—Estamos bien.

Musitó Private también algo aturdido, pero considerablemente menos que yo. De seguro estaba acostumbrado a las explosiones repentinas.

Logré ponerme de pie por mí misma así que me separé de Private e intenté aclarar mi mente.

—¿P-Por qué mi puerta explotó?

Exclamé, pero creo terminó siendo un susurro apagado pues nadie me respondió, me estaba sintiendo mareada, probablemente mi presión sanguínea había disminuido. Una gentil pero firme mano se posó en mi hombro, logrando captar mi atención. Era Kowalski.

Tenía una mirada seria pero a la vez llena de preocupación, un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Comencé a asentir con la cabeza pero me detuve de inmediato. A estas alturas no es conveniente mentir. Sin verlo a los ojos empecé a negar con la cabeza.

—Discúlpenme un momento por favor.

Sin decir más me dirigí a mi baño y me encerré ahí.

* * *

Skipper vio a la chica desaparecer en el pasillo y luego volteó al más joven de sus soldados, quien tenía una mirada solemne. Apretó su sien y dejó escapar un cansino suspiro; vaya día resulto ser.

—Rico, limpia tu desorden.

El más musculoso hizo una mueca pero sin esperar a más empezó a trabajar.

—Kowalski, ocúpate de cualquier persona que venga a curiosear.

Silenciosamente al más alto asintió con la cabeza y salió al pasillo general del edificio de apartamentos, pero no sin lanzar una última mirada pasillo donde había desaparecido la chica.

—Y tú, Private. Será mejor que empieces a hablar.

Con un sonoro suspiro Private se desplomó en el sofá, se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto buscando palabras para describir lo que vio y escuchó. Apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

* * *

Private se encontraba en el balcón del apartamento de su nueva amiga teniendo una embarazosa y totalmente fuera de lugar conversación con su líder por teléfono cuando escuchó el grito.

Pero no era un grito de horror, sino uno de enojo.

Rápidamente el joven terminó cortantemente la llamada y con sumo cuidado se asomó por el cristal de la puerta. Inmediatamente identificó a un extraño en la habitación, sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera algo pronto pero Private sabía que los instintos no siempre te llevaban por el camino correcto así que se detuvo a examinar la situación.

El hombre desconocido estaba de espaldas hacia el balcón así que era difícil saber quién era, pero su nueva amiga lo llamo Lenin, supuso enseguida que era el mismo Lenin que Skipper había estado investigado. Private no podía estar seguro pues su líder había decidido hacer la mayoría de la investigación por su propia cuenta.

Su lógica le dijo que lo más seguro es que se trata del mismo hombre, lo que significaba que Private no podía intervenir sin poner en riesgo la misión. Apretó sus dientes en obligada resignación. Eso no significaba que si la cosa se ponía fea se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Luego que el sujeto explicara que quería sus pertenencias de regreso la joven dejó la habitación. Private no le quitó la mirada de encima, se sorprendió cuando el hombre volteó de su puesto y se dirigía al balcón donde se encontraba.

En lo que parecieron segundos Private tuvo que reaccionar. Por lo que había visto del balcón no había forma de esconderse, sin mencionar que estaba en el quinto piso y no tenía tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que haría Skipper?

Algo estúpido pero brillante al mismo tiempo seguramente.

Casi sin pensarlo se acercó al borde metálico, con mucho cuidado aferró sus manos en la base de las barras metálicas del balcón y colocó sus pies en las ménsulas del mismo, por suerte estas eran bastante firmes como para aguantar su peso, aguardando todo lo que podía.

Dobló sus rodillas lo suficiente como para ocultar su cuerpo y esperó. El hombre salió, tomo una guitarra que estaba colocada en una esquina del balcón. El joven soldado pudo verlo un con un poco más de claridad pero sólo por unos segundos. La joven volvió y obligó al hombre a salir del balcón.

Private no perdió más tiempo, con bastante gracia y agilidad volvió a subir al balcón en un solo movimiento. Nuevamente se asomó por el cristal de la puerta y pudo ver al par hablando en la sala, eso es hasta que el hombre abrazara a su amiga, quien se veía bastante nerviosa.

El más joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Su cuerpo se tensó en espera de alguna señal, cualquiera señal de que debía intervenir. Para su sorpresa, y del hombre también al parecer, la chica comenzó a llorar, echándose al suelo.

Sus instintos de nuevo le gritaron que se pusiera en acción y esta vez estaba de acuerdo con ello. Para su suerte el hombre tomó la señal tomó sus pertenencias y salió del apartamento.

Private no perdió más tiempo y entro de nuevo al apartamento, tomó en brazos a la chica y la abrazó en silencio por varios minutos.

Eso es, hasta que un trio de lunáticos decidió volar la puerta principal en mil pedazos.

* * *

—Así que regresó…

Private observaba con atención a su líder, quien tenía una expresión de concentración. Rico reparaba la puerta en silencio, había escuchado todo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su líder, por ahora se concentraría en lo que estaba haciendo. En el pasillo recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados se encontraba Kowalski con una expresión indescriptible.

Pero lo que nadie notó fue a una chica quien desde el pasillo de su apartamento escuchaba todo. Tenía la mirada fija al suelo y su cabello cubría su rostro. Silenciosamente esperaba a que Skipper dijera algo.

—Supongo que cambiaremos el plan por ahora.

Musitó el capitán con el ceño fruncido en pensamiento.

—y… ¿Cuál es el plan?

Musitó la chica por fin entrando a la habitación pero aún sin levantar la mirada. Private le mandó una mirada de preocupación pero luego se enfocó en su líder esperando por la respuesta.

—Eso déjamelo a mí.

Respondió Skipper mientras les daba la espalda. Private y la chica le direccionaron una mirada de incredulidad, pero el líder no había terminado.

—Rico.

Llamó, a lo que el experto en armas exclamaba de emoción habiendo terminado con la puerta. La joven volteó hacia el más musculoso y casi se le cayó la mandíbula al ver que la puerta estaba mejor que nueva… ¿Cómo rayos era eso posible?

Private sin embargo seguía observando a su líder.

¿Qué es lo que planeaba?

Con una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción el más fornido esteraba su nueva orden a lo que Skipper volteo a verlos a todos dramáticamente con una mirada entornada.

—Es hora de comenzar la operación "cuckoo Duck".

Los ojos de Rico se expandieron ligeramente y en un movimiento fugaz sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica, su sonrisa creció y se volvió depredadora.

De pronto todo se había vuelto mucho más interesante

* * *

~.~

**Ringo-Trivia**

**_~.~_**

_**Cuckoo Duck es... bueno, ya se enterarán.~**_

_**~FELIZ NAVIDAD LES DESEA RINGO.~**_

**_~.~_**

****KovatePrivalski97: **Ok, ok. Cumplo con mi palabra. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Jeez. Walski ya tendrá su turno, pero por ahora…**

**Jessy: Hola de nuevo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**MarleneScarlett:** **Hola de nuevo~ Lo sé, lo sé. Private es un dulce. Ese incomodo momento en que te das cuenta que no has superado del todo tus sentimientos por tu malvado ex. :p Por cierto, si todo sale como lo planeo el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de Skilene.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Como oferta de fin de año, les traigo de regalo un capítulo especial y con especial me refiero a un capítulo más largo de lo normal. Fue difícil escribirlo a tiempo pues estamos en épocas de fiesta y actividades familiares, además de que he atrapado un horrible resfriado. ¿Valió la pena? Díganmelo ustedes._

* * *

**Cap. 16**

Skipper intentaba aplacar su ya habitual dolor de cabeza. Mientras observaba el paisaje que pasaba por su ventana. En cuanto llegaran al cuartel debía comunicarse con Rockgut y, a diferencia de lo que creía su equipo, el odiaba eso.

Tener que informarle a Buck que una civil terminó inmiscuida en sus "perfectos" planes era lo suficientemente problemático para causar que el tipo entrara en otro de sus arrebatos de paranoia.

Y si bien Skipper era la personificación de la paranoia Buck era… Buck. ¡Mucho Buck era malo para la salud de Skipper!

El líder fue sacado rudamente de sus pensamientos el momento en el que el vehículo dio una aguda y algo violenta curva haciendo que por inercia su rostro se estrellara contra su ventana.

Skipper dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y le dedicó a su teniente una mirada de reproche.

Kowalski por su parte no parecía inmutarse y permanecía con una mirada estoica. El reflejo de la luz en sus lentes hacía imposible ver sus ojos. Sus manos sostenían el timón en un agarre de acero.

Skipper meramente rodó los ojos y se reacomodó en su asiento. Mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad observó a su soldado más joven por medio del espejo retrovisor. Private seguía molesto, eso lo entendía.

Sin embargo Skipper no podía darle la total importancia al asunto, no mientras la misión estuviera en riesgo.

Reacomodándose en su posición inicial no pudo sino repasar mentalmente lo sucedido unos minutos antes.

¿Habrá sido lo correcto?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

—Es hora de comenzar la operación "cuckoo Duck".

Pronunció Skipper, en un tono indescifrable.

Private poseía una bizarra expresión que iba entre indignación y resignación.

Rico tenía una mirada casi lunática, pero no por mucho tiempo pues la recién reparada puerta principal fue abierta de un golpe dándole de lleno en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El más musculoso del grupo prácticamente aulló del dolor y le dedicó una ferviente mirada asesina al ahora presente teniente.

Kowalski ignoró profesionalmente dicha mirada pues estaba ocupado dirigiendo su propia versión hacia su líder.

—¿No te parece un poco exagerado, Capitán?

Dijo Kowalski. Aunque visiblemente molesto su tono permanecía profesional.

El más alto sabía que Skipper podía ser bastante impredecible y tendía a actuar antes de pensar, esa era su naturaleza después de todo, pero su dichoso plan estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Este asunto no está abierto a debate, teniente, será mejor que siga mis órdenes y tenga todo preparado para esta misión.

Respondió el líder en un tono gélido e igual de profesional. Kowalski abrió la boca para objetar pero rápidamente la cerró y salió del apartamento.

—P-Pero Skippah-

Empezó Private pero fue callado al instante por el líder.

—Silencio Private, contigo ya hablaré luego.

—Umm, disculpen.

Una voz tersa y dulce preguntó rompiendo momentáneamente la tensión. Skipper y Private voltearon a la ahora desconcertada y nerviosa joven. Private terminó desviando a mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Skipper dio un suspiro y se volteó a su subordinado más joven.

—Soldado, espera en el auto.

Private hizo una mueca pero acató a su líder, no antes sin despedirse de la joven con una señal de su mano, la chica le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa triste.

La joven nuevamente se enfocó en el capitán de la unidad pero sin verlo directamente a los ojos. Seguramente encontraría una forma de culparla de todo y ella no tenía la energía para negarlo. Después de todo seguía metiéndolos en problemas.

Lo sintió acercándose a ella y tuvo que bajar la mirada esperando una reprimenda. Para su sorpresa en lugar de eso encontró a líder colocando sus manos en sus hombros, gentil pero firme.

La joven levantó la vista, conectando sus ojos a los zafiros del líder. Por un momento se perdió en ellos.

—Escucha con atención, si lo que escuché es lo correcto significa que no hay marcha atrás. Vista las circunstancias tendré que pedirte…

Skipper seguía moviendo la boca pero nada salía, lo intentó de nuevo pero sólo salió una especie de murmuro. Para la tercera vez tenía una mueca de frustración, los brazos firmemente pegados al tronco de su cuerpo y miraba al suelo.

—¿Pedirme qué?

Lo interrumpió suavemente la joven con una pequeña sonrisa, pese a estar bastante nerviosa parecía que fuese lo que fuera lo que el líder diría no era fácil para él. Aún en medio de una situación tan tensa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquel hombre tan fuerte y masculino tropezando con su lengua.

Skipper, quien fue tomado por sorpresa ante la pregunta junto a la sonrisa, quedó un momento quieto hasta que escuchó a Rico riendo bajo en el fondo de la habitación. Por un momento olvido que estaba ahí, el líder reacomodó su postura y toció en su puño.

—Tendré que pedirte tu… ayuda.

La joven se sorprendió bastante, ella juraba que le iba a pedir que no se entrometiera o se alejara, pero ¿Ayuda?

Sus ojos se expandieron y su boca formó una pequeña "o". Observó al hombre frente a ella, el mismo que la había secuestrado hace unos días. Él le regresaba la mirada, tal vez un poco aprensivo.

—¿Mi ayuda?

Murmuró ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le piden ayuda? Ella es solo una chica normal, nada especial. ¡De pronto llegan estos hombres increíbles a su vida y le piden ayuda! Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidan.

Skipper asintió con la cabeza solemnemente.

—Es algo a lo que quería evitar a toda costa, es riesgoso pero puede ser nuestra mejor carta.

—Por favor, dime en que puedo ayudar.

La chica estaba nerviosa y algo confundida pero sobre todo decidida a ayudar.

Skipper dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa de admiración, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

—Dime, ¿Sabes lo que es un cuckoo duck?

Pregunto Skipper a lo que Kowalski aparecía por la puerta ahora cargando un maletín metálico.

—¿Cuckoo duck?

Musitó la joven apretando el entrecejo. Seguro se trataba de un animal pero…

—Heteronetta atricapilla, el pato parasito.

Interrumpió el más alto mientras colocaba el maletín metálico sobre la mesa de la sala. La joven le envió una mirada desconcertada al teniente.

—¿…Parasito?

—Este pato no construye nidos, así que coloca sus huevos en el nido de otras aves. Normalmente de otros patos pero hay casos-

Skipper interrumpió a su teniente para finalmente ir al grano, o algo así.

—En otras palabras, necesito que seas nuestro huevo.

* * *

Skipper volvió a salir de sus pensamientos cuando el vehículo frenó de golpe provocando que casi se estrellara contra el parabrisas. Gracias a John Wayne por el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Kowalski! ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy?

Aulló el capitán, mientras que el más alto simplemente se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta para salir, Private haciendo lo mismo en silencio.

El más alto se detuvo y se dio vuelta lentamente hasta ver de lado a su líder, el sol aún se reflejaba en sus lentes.

—Lo siento Skipper, fue bastante IMPRUDENTE de mi parte.

Murmuró el más listo y con eso se retiró. Skipper alzó una ceja mientras salía del vehículo ¿Qué querrá haber dicho con eso?

* * *

Escuchó el sonido de pasos, seguido por voces familiares entrando por la puerta principal. Colocó el último plato limpio en su puesto y se secó las manos en el delantal que tomó prestado.

Salió al comedor de la casa y se encontró con tres de sus cuatro vecinos. Sus amigos.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Marlene Brown sonrió grandemente a los chicos y alzó una mano en forma de saludo amistoso. Llevaba puesto un par de pescadores color caqui y un suéter rosa ajustado al cuerpo; Su largo, hermosamente ondulado cabello marrón estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo y para terminar un par de sandalias de gladiador.

Como lo supuso eso provocó que el líder del grupo diera un salto de casi medio metro.

—¡Marlene! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica bajó la mano y se la colocó en cadera, lanzando una mirada de advertencia.

—Pues vine a visitar como siempre y encontré la puerta abierta, supuse que no estarían lejos. Hey, ¿Dónde está Rico?

Skipper se dio un manotazo en la frente y murmuró algo para sí mismo. Kowalski siguió caminando.

—Hola Marlene, lamento no poder quedarme a platicar pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Y con eso salió al pasillo que ella reconoció como la entrada a su laboratorio.

—Lo mismo digo Marlene, lo siento.

Para su sorpresa esta vez fue el joven y tierno Private quien subió por las escaleras a toda marcha no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa triste.

—Oh... claro ¡Hasta luego!

Balbuceó la chica desconcertada y luego le envió a Skipper una mirada inquisidora. El capitán por su parte ya se encontraba en camino a su oficina. Marlene soltó un pesado suspiro y volvió a la cocina.

* * *

Skipper entró a su oficina, se sentó en su cómoda silla, apoyó los codos en su escritorio y recargó el rostro en sus manos. Tenía que pensar bien en lo que le diría a Buck. Una frase mal ubicada y ¡Bang! Todo habría acabado.

Dio un sonoro suspiro y abrió una trampilla secreta de su escritorio. Esta trampilla provocó que de un compartimiento saliera un moderno y tecnológico teclado al frente de Skipper. Justo al mismo tiempo un cuadro colgado justo en la pared adyacente al escritorio se abrió en dos y de este saliera una pantalla plana de al menos 50 pulgadas.

Skipper tecleó una serie de coordenadas y en cuestión de segundos la pantalla se encendió mostrando a un hombre de mediana edad en una postura tensa.

Este hombre aún con su edad se conservaba atléticamente pues su vida militar era la única que conocía. Su cabello corto al ras y salpicado de gris, Cejas pobladas y sus ojos marrones algo hinchados y rojizos por la falta de sueño que se iluminaban como dos pozos de lava hirviendo.

—¿Skipper? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Buck entrecerraba los ojos en señal de desconfianza pero su cuerpo se había relajado por un instante. Por la venas de Rockgut cruzaba la esencia misma de la paranoia pura pero en sus ojos Skipper y el eran iguales. Seguramente podía confiar en el más joven, tal vez, a lo mejor, sólo un poco.

—Algo así.

Respondió apesadumbrado el más joven. Buck se acercó a la pantalla y habló recelosamente en un susurro.

—¿Es sobre tú-sabes-quién?

—Sí y no. Es sobre la testigo de la que supongo leíste en el reporte que te enviamos.

Buck se volvió a sentar en su sillón y entrelazó sus dedos entre sí en una pose pensativa con un toque oscuro.

—Mmm, sí. La testigo. ¿Qué con ella?

Era ahora o nunca.

—Oficialmente está adentro.

—¿A qué te refieres con "adentro"?

Pregunto el mayor entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente. Skipper permaneció en calma, no hay que mostrar debilidad.

—De la misión, por supuesto.

Rockgut salto de asiento como una fiera y azotó su puño en su propio escritorio.

—¡Tú no decides eso! ¡Esta es mi misión, mi oportunidad! No debí permitir que un montón de principiantes se hicieran cargo.

—¡Mi equipo no tiene culpa en este asunto!

Respondió Skipper igual de fuerte.

—¿Entonces de quien es la culpa? ¿Del hada de los dientes o del conejo de pascua?

El más joven apretó los dientes y fulminó a su superior con la mirada.

—¿Terminaste?

—¡Ni siquiera he empezado! Por tu culpa perdimos a nuestro informante.

Skipper tuvo que morderse la lengua para ahogar una maldición.

—¡El anciano tenía cáncer de pulmón! ¿Cómo es eso mi culpa?

—Él tenía información, pero en lugar de interrogarlo como la ley manda te enfocaste en ocultarlo.

—Repito, estaba enfermo. El sujeto apenas podía hablar sin empezar a toser un pulmón. Además la idea de esconderlo fue tuya.

—¡Exacto! ¿Cómo algo que se me ocurrió pudo salir mal?

Skipper tuvo que detenerse un momento y rogar mentalmente que él nunca se convirtiera en eso. No importa lo mucho que lo admirara, Buck era simplemente demasiado. Rockgut también permaneció en silencio, repasando todo lo que había oído.

—No perderé esta misión Rockgut, tengo mucho que perder.

El mayor alzó la vista, observó al joven líder por unos minutos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Más te vale. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ya he dado inicio a la operación Cuckoo Duck. Nuestra pequeña testigo está dispuesta a ser el huevo.

Buck apretó el entrecejo nuevamente inclinándose sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué podrá hacer una civil en contra de un grupo criminal tan peligroso?

—Yo mismo la entrenare si es necesario.

—Aun así-.

Comenzó Buck pero el joven líder lo interrumpió.

—Mira, ¿por qué no vienes en persona y tú mismo vez el progreso?

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el mayor al fin respondió.

—Eso haré. Iré a tu cuartel en el término de una semana a partir de mañana. Espero resultados, así que será mejor que no arruinen más la misión. Hasta entonces.

Con eso colgó la llamada. Skipper se dejó caer en su silla y tomú su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Una semana? Debía de estar bromeando.

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de su oficina, sin esperar la respuesta entró Marlene cargando una bandeja con un par de tazas de café.

—¿Estás bien?

Skipper tomó aire mientras observaba a su vecina y amiga con mirada turbia.

—Marlene… ¿alguna vez te cause sufrimiento a causa de mi incontrolable paranoia?

Preguntó Skipper mientras Marlene dejaba la bandeja sobre del escritorio y se sentara en una de las sillas frente a este.

—Casi a diario.

Contestó honestamente la chica a lo que el líder dejo caer su cabeza en su escritorio.

—Hey, está bien. A veces tenías razón cuando se trataba de un nuevo vecino.

Skipper levanto la vista frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ok, la mayoría de las veces tenías razón.

—La única excepción fue contigo.

Admitió el hombre militar tomando un sorbo de café.

—¿Y Julien, Maurice y Mort?

Preguntó ligeramente divertida.

—todavía estoy investigándolos. Sigo pensando que esa excusa de "fiesta cada día" es un plan para encubrir algo.

Respondió el líder con una de sus raras sonrisas

—Oh, vamos. Admite que los quieres.

Murmuró entre risas la joven al tiempo que estiraba su mano derecha para posarla sobre la del capitán. Este automáticamente entrelazo sus dedos. Marlene siempre le ofrecía apoyo y en ese momento necesitaba mucho apoyo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Skipper se sentía vulnerable.

El rostro del líder se contorsionó en frustración y melancolía, lo que sorprendió bastante a la joven, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido con los chicos debe de ser grave.

—Skipper…

—Marlene, creo que cometí un terrible error.

* * *

**~.~**

**Ringo-Trivia**

**lamento si he tenido alguna falta de ortografía, mi tiempo de edición está algo limitado.**

**_~.~_**

_**~FELIZ A****ÑO NUEVO**** LES DESEA RINGO.~**_

**_~.~_**

****KovatePrivalski97: **Bien, el momento de Rico está aquí, pero antes que nada un poco de drama y muchas explicaciones. Hehehe, luego de eso vendrá la diversión. **

**Koisshi Saotome: Hola, feliz año nuevo. Es un honor el leer que esta sea tu historia favorita. No sabes cuánto eso significa para mí, muchas gracias. Fue una de las razones por las cuales decidí escribir este capítulo largo.**

**Crazy Jazzy: ¡hey! Me encanta tu nombre de usuario.~ Parece que has descubierto mi meta número dos… enamorar a las (o los) lectoras con mis descripciones sexis. Hehehe.~**

**MarleneScarlett: Ummm, es difícil saber sobre los celos por ahora, pues ambas tendrán algo especial y a la vez diferente con Skipper, a su tiempo sabrás a que me refiero. Sobre la descripción, me la pones difícil ya que esta historia es un lectora x ¿? El trabajo de darle una descripción es de cada lector. Eso responde tu otra pregunta, esta chica no pertenece a ningún personaje del fandom de PoM. Sé que no es a repuesta que querías pero si le doy una descripción física les cerraría esa oportunidad a otros lectores, lo siento. La razón por la cual hago un fic así es porque el poder ser parte de un fic siempre me ha parecido interesante. Espero que aun así hayas disfrutado este capítulo.**

**Uru94: ¡Muchas gracias por tan generoso review!~ Pues, un Rico artista siempre ha estado entre mis headcanons, tengo muchos más de donde salió ese, incluso algunos que compartimos (como Kowalski usando lentes). Hablando de k'walski, este ya tendrá su tiempo de brillar. Mmm tal vez nunca lo dije (excepto a KovatePrivalski97) pero este fic está por etapas. Primero Private, luego Rico… y así. Pues este fic me ayuda a aprender a escribir cada personaje dentro de su personaje para mis próximos fics (por cierto, vamos por la parte de Rico). Sobre la misteriosa misión me complace informar que de eso tratará el próximo capítulo del fic. Iré suave con el romance pues no es mi fuerte pero no repararé en gastos con la tensión sexual, pues hehehe me gusta así.~ **

**PD: a fin alguien piensa así.~ si crees que Lenin es un imbécil, espera a leer cuando salga su verdadero yo. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Sabía que este año me traería muchas cosas, aunque no estaba en mis planes que enfermedad, viajes inesperados, falta de internet, problemas familiares y la universidad fueran parte de esas cosas. Y todo en estas tres semanas… en las cuales se ha puesto a prueba mi sanidad mental. Gané. Como sea, basta de drama, por ahora estoy de vuelta.

* * *

**Cap. 17**

¿Habrá sido lo correcto?

Esa pregunta ha estado rondando por mi cabeza en los últimos minutos.

Suelto un silencioso suspiro mientras espero a que el agua empiece a hervir. Me apoyo ligeramente frente al refrigerador mientras jugueteo nerviosamente con mis manos. Por el rabillo de mis ojos observó a un ensimismado Rico trabajado con los sensores de Kowalski. Mi mirada vuelve al agua.

¿Es realmente todo eso necesario?

Bueno, al fin y al cabo había terminado por aceptar a los planes de Skipper, así que no hay motivo para quejarme. Sin embargo…

Mis ojos, casi por conciencia propia regresan al hombre en cuestión. No puedo luchar contra el ligero sonrojo que se empieza a formar en mi rostro. Aparte de Lenin nunca he tenido a un hombre viviendo en mi departamento y bueno… técnicamente Lenin ni siquiera vivía aquí así que… ¡Oh cielos!

El cortante silbido que la tetera empezó a producir fue casi como una llamada de advertencia para mí misma. Hay pensamientos simplemente peligrosos e inadecuados.

Tomo la tetera y la saco del fuego e intento por todas formas ignorar el calor que se concentraba en mi rostro. Mientras empiezo a preparar el té pude observar que en el mesón de la cocina se encontraba la canastita que utilizaba para colocar… bueno, huevos. Por alguna razón tomo uno y lo examino en silencio.

Huevo.

Ser un huevo…

…Ser una espía.

¿En qué me metí?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

—Marlene, creo que cometí un terrible error.

A la joven la invadió una sensación fría en el estómago, se suponía que debía estar acostumbrada a esperar lo inesperado con los asuntos de los chicos pero…

Apretó el agarre de su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa al líder. Habían pasado por tantos momentos, buenos y malos, que por un tiempo ella llegó a creer que no tenía nada para ofrecerle al más cabezota del grupo. Pero con el tiempo lo llegó a comprender, un simple gesto de apoyo era más que bien recibido. Y apoyo es lo que le dará.

—Skipper, mírame. Has pasado por cosas que yo no puedo ni llegar a comprender y has salido de ellas en una pieza, ¿No es así? Créeme cuando te digo que todo saldrá bien.

Mas el líder no borraba su mirada angustiosa. Skipper dio un suspiro y soltó el enlace de sus manos.

—Ojala fuera así de sencillo, Marlene.

La joven se mordió el labio, parecía que era un tema bastante serio, pero a la vez sabía que el líder quería hablar sobre ello. Si no lo quisiera discutir no se comportaría así, es más, ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. Así era Skipper.

—Skipper… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

El capitán se reclinó en su asiento y de un trago se tomó el resto de su café.

—Recuerdas a Buck, ¿No es así?

Marlene hizo una mueca y alzó una ceja. Oh pero claro que lo recordaba. El tipo era desagradable y eso es decirlo de forma amable. Era todo lo malo que había en Skipper pero multiplicado por diez.

—¿El sujeto que me cree su secretaria cada vez que se aparece?

Pese a la pesada tensión de la situación Skipper dejó escapar una risilla entre dientes. Marlene ocultó su sonrisa sorbiendo un poco de su café.

—Ese mismo. Nunca… nunca te hablé sobre él, ¿No es así?

La joven negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No realmente, de hecho no tengo idea de quién es en realidad. Asumí que era uno más de tus superiores.

Skipper apoyó sus codos en su escritorio y reposó su mentón sobre sus entrelazados dedos. Tenía esa mirada, esa que pertenecía a alguien cansado recordando viejos errores. Esa mirada no debería estar en su rostro y sin embargo, desde el día en que lo conoció, Skipper siempre la ha tenido.

—Él no es sólo uno de mis superiores…

Musitó el líder luego de una pausa corta. Marlene apretó el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, esperara pacientemente lo que sea necesario. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues el hombre prosiguió inmediatamente luego de haber dado un suspiro seco.

—Él era mi ídolo. Y el de cientos más.

Marlene alzó una ceja, era cierto que Skipper parecía atento a cada tontería que el tal Buck dejaba escapar de su boca pero en los últimos meses sucedía todo lo contrario…

—¿Ídolo?

—Rockgut ha sido una leyenda viviente desde que yo era tan sólo un niño. Podía enfrentarse a lo que sea y seguir en pie, como todos esos héroes de ficción solo que real. Crecí admirándolo y deseando ser como él. Pero como cada héroe de ficción un día se enfrentó a su némesis, salvando de paso al mundo de un acontecimiento épico que traería devastación incalculable a este, pero a un precio muy grande, Buck, el único que se atrevió a reírse en la cara de la muerte, simplemente desapareció y nunca más fue visto.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces confundida. ¿Nunca más fue visto? Ella lo ha visto más veces de las que quisiera recordar.

—Pero sigue aquí. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Skipper se reacomodó en su asiento y desvió su mirada ligeramente, como si estuviese recordando cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo.

—Fue en una vieja misión, hace poco más de un año si recuerdo bien…

* * *

Skipper no lo podía creer, el hombre sucio y desalineado que parece que había recién escapado del mismo infierno era su ídolo. La milicia encarnada en una sola persona, quien dedicó su vida a increíbles aventuras por el mundo derrotando a los chicos malos, se encontraba frente a él. ¡Vivo!

Skipper y su equipo se encontraban en medio de una misión. Recuperar la caja negra del avión derribado de un enemigo el cual convenientemente se estrelló dentro de uno de los frondosos bosques del interior del estado de Washington, un estado justamente ubicado al otro lado del mapa notó el líder amargamente.

Kowalski, apoyado por Private, no paraba de hablar sobre lo "improbable" que era que dicha nave enemiga cayera sin alguna razón aparente. Skipper simplemente lo ignoró, simplemente quería acabar con esa misión lo antes posible.

Pero aunque lo hubiese escuchado en ese momento no habría habido alguna diferencia pues lo que encontraron no lo habría previsto ni el genio del grupo.

Al tercer día de la misión y puramente por casualidad dieron con el aeroplano o mejor dicho, con lo que quedaba de él. Kowalski inmediatamente realizó un análisis de la situación en contra de las órdenes de Skipper de limitar la misión a sólo búsqueda y recuperación de la caja negra.

Pero, para cuando el genio se dio cuenta que la razón por la cual el aeroplano se había estrellado por culpa de un misil desconocido que se disparó desde el mismo bosque, fueron emboscados por una figura feral.

Skipper nunca había visto nada igual. En cuestión de instantes la figura humanoide había desarmado y capturado a Rico exigiendo saber si eran "aliados" o "enemigos".

En vista de las circunstancias tuvieron que seguirle el juego al hombre lunático y afirmaron ser sus aliados.

En ese momento el líder pudo ver al sujeto más de cerca… no podía ser cierto…

Pero cuando el hombre se identificó a sí mismo como Buck Rockgut no cabía la menor duda.

Buck los llevó a su bunker secreto y empezó a relatarles como tuvo que esconderse por más de diez años para aventajar a su archirrival "la ardilla roja".

* * *

—¿Viviendo en un bosque por más de diez años? ¡Sabía que había algo malo con el!

Exclamó Marlene horrorizada. Diez años… ¿Era por eso que el sujeto estaba loco?

—Puedes decir muchas cosas de Rockgut pero el tipo era dedicado a su trabajo.

El líder respondió calmadamente, la joven inconscientemente se acercó unos centímetros hacia adelante. La historia estaba resultando bastante interesante.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

* * *

Rockgut les relató cómo había planeado su muerte porque un informante le había mencionado que "La ardilla roja" haría exactamente lo mismo. Un plan que era o muy brillante o muy estúpido. Sin embargo Buck se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Había preparado su Bunker en secreto y lo había llenado de suministros. Eso sumado al entrenamiento especial de supervivencia que había recibido hacia su estadía menos salvaje e incómoda. Pero eso no evitaría que su salud mental se deteriorara.

Entre más tiempo pasaban con él era más notable. El sujeto era implacable. Fue en el momento en que les mostró su artillería cuando Kowalski ató los cabos sueltos y exclamó que fue Buck quien derribó el avión perdido. Skipper iba a reprender a su teniente por acusaciones fuera de lugar pero Buck se adelantó, afirmó a las sospechas del teniente y les presentó su "trofeo de caza". La caja negra.

A Partir de ese momento Kowalski y Private se mantenían a distancia del hombre.

En lugar de terminar la misión ya encontrada la caja Skipper decidió que se quedarían unos días más para ser entrenados por el mismo Buck Rockgut, quien se rehusaba a regresar a la civilización.

Ese entrenamiento fue, en palabras simples, brutal. Incluso para Skipper era demasiado pero él no lo miraba así, incluso llegó a pensar que eran ellos quienes habían entrenado mal por los últimos años.

* * *

Marlene no pudo evitar escapar un bufido mientras se recargaba en el escritorio. Skipper alzó una ceja inquisitivamente pero aun así sus ojos brillaban con una no anunciada advertencia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, nada. Simplemente suena a algo que definitivamente pensarías.

Respondió la chica en tono seco. Skipper también se recargó sobre el escritorio y habló en un tono profundo y lento.

—Y eso sería ¿Qué cosa?

—Creer que nada es bueno o que no vale la pena si no requiere un esfuerzo brutal para conseguirlo. Es decir, yo sé que es bueno trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quieres pero no al punto en donde arriesgaría mi vida para conseguirlo.

—Tú has llegado a saber que nosotros trabajamos entre la línea de vida o muerte. Es parte de lo que hacemos a diario, el entrenamiento no es para lucirnos, es algo vital. Al entrenar con Buck, el mejor entre los mejores, me he dado cuenta que hay muchas cosas por mejorar. No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para llevar a cabo nuestros objetivos con suma eficiencia. Lo que hacemos… lo que buscamos proteger es importante.

Skipper hablaba con pasión pero a la vez con melancolía. Como cuando descubres algo maravilloso pero sabes que nunca será para ti. Marlene tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar que de hecho ellos eran las personas más fuertes y valientes que conocía.

—No digo que no sea así.

Musitó ella por fin luego de una pausa.

—Como sea, entrenaron con Rockgut y… ¿Qué pasó después?

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que habían encontrado a Buck y no había señales de que el entrenamiento acabaría. Kowalski y Private ahora con la ayuda de Rico intentaban convencer a Skipper de terminar la misión.

El líder estaba innegablemente agotado pero se rehusaba a abandonar el entrenamiento ¿Cuándo volverían a tener una oportunidad así?

Pero si había algo que no se podía justificar era el errático comportamiento de Buck, había empezado con algunas cosas pequeñas pero rápidamente iban en aumento. Rockgut llevaba años sin tener compañía civilizada así que había olvidado como controlar sus ataques de paranoia y violencia. Hubo muchas veces en que el entrenamiento se convertía en una especie de cacería. Buck contra todos.

Muchas de las cosas que decía o hacia no tenían sentido. No paraba de hablar sobre teorías conspiratorias en su contra que probablemente ni existían.

Skipper seguía negando las señales hasta que una noche todo se salió de control.

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Marlene preguntó ansiosa, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido, Skipper tuvo que detener su monólogo para enviarle una mirada extraña.

—Lo sabrías si tan sólo dejas de interrumpir, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Marlene apretó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo dime.

Skipper rodó los ojos pero continuó hablando.

* * *

Acababan de terminar un entrenamiento específicamente brutal. Skipper y su equipo terminaron el día cubiertos por diversas heridas cada uno con un grado de seriedad distintiva. El líder lo llamó un día y les ordenó descansar temprano, algo que el equipo accedió alegremente.

Ninguno esperó que justo a la media noche Rockgut los emboscaria. Skipper y los chicos despertaron al escuchar ruidos extraños alrededor de su campamento improvisado. Decidiendo investigar se separaron pero haciéndolo sólo se lo facilitaron a Buck. Los capturó uno a uno dejando al líder para el final.

Cuando Skipper recobro su conciencia se encontró atado de cabeza junto a su equipo. Frente a ellos Rockgut caminando de un lado a otro, afilando una navaja y hablando para sí mismo.

Aparentemente Buck no confiaba en un miembro del equipo y creía que este miembro planeaba acabarlo mientras dormía. Así que al parecer llevaba toda la semana sin dormir, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas.

Al final resultó que el "espía"según Rockgut resultó ser Kowalski.

Mientras Buck se ocupaba de preparar todo lo necesario para linchar al genio del grupo Skipper y su equipo planeaban su huida. Algo bueno de ser capturados tantas veces era que el escape se vuelve la parte más sencilla. Pero luchar contra una maquina bélica viviente era otra cosa.

Ídolo o no, Skipper no dejaría que linchen a alguno de sus hombres.

Sin embargo, y lo más irónicamente posible, fue gracias al entrenamiento que pudieron aventajar al enloquecido hombre. Con la derrota de Rockgut Skipper decidió terminar la misión y regresar a la civilización.

Tuvieron que internar al hombre en el hospital más cercano, después de informar al cuartel general por supuesto.

Semanas luego los doctores le dieron el alto o eso escuchó Skipper.

Con la misión cumplida y Buck regresado a la civilización el equipo por fin pudo regresar a Nueva York. Con pesadez Skipper pensó que esa sería la última vez que vería a su héroe.

Pero no había forma de saber que eso sólo fue el principio.

Hacía ya varios meses (Casi un año) desde ese suceso y un día, sin previo aviso, Buck apareció frente la puerta de su cuartel. Bien, técnicamente entró a este sin tocar a las tres de la mañana un domingo sosteniendo un megáfono y cantando Yankee doodle (Dandy) a todo pulmón.

Skipper fue el primero en verlo y honestamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su equipo no tardó es alcanzarlo y ellos si supieron como reaccionar o mejor dicho sobre-reaccionar. Vaya que los chicos podían ser rencorosos.

Skipper se adelantó a hablar antes que sus hombres lincharan a su superior.

—¿Qué haces aquí Buck?

—He venido a hacer un trato contigo, ¿Que dices?

Skipper debió haberlo previsto, las señales estaban ahí.

No había forma de que eso terminara bien.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Marlene estaba procesando lo que había escuchado y Skipper la esperaba pacientemente. Cuando Marlene retomó a conversación su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y seria. Marlene era una chica lista, seguramente se dio cuenta que fue ese preciso momento donde todo empezó a desmoronarse en el equipo.

—Skipper… ¿Cuál fue el trato?

* * *

**~.~**

**Ringo-Trivia**

**Seguiré con la explicación de la misión en el próximo capitulo, quería explicar la historia de Rockgut antes de proseguir.**

Lamento la tardanza… 

Espero escribir como siempre pero he tenido varios problemas en lo que va el 2015, el más grave siendo (con respecto a este fic) un problema técnico con mi laptop. Espero se resuelva pronto… 

**_~.~_**

****KovatePrivalski97: **Lamento la demora. Espero que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente bueno. Gracias por todo el apoyo 'manita.**

jessy: Gracias, feliz año para ti también. Espero sea cierto que estoy mejorando pues esa es mi meta. Lamento haberme desaparecido...

**Uru94: Disculpa mi retraso Hehehe, me alegra poder sacar estas reacciones de ti. Esa es la magia de la escritura que tanto me atrae, poder provocar sentimientos a la gente. Me encanta escribir a Kowalski, Private y a Rico pero cuando lo hago tiendo a que se comporten algo "rebeldes" contra Skips, debo arreglar eso… y sip Skipper-master es el más gran tsundere que puedas encontrar; Aunque en estos capítulos no lo parezca, con todo el drama y eso, pero esa es su personalidad. Me alegra tener tu apoyo, gracias**.

MarleneScarlett:Hola de nuevo. La explicación de la misión se dará en el próximo capítulo, quise primero introducir de lleno a Rockgut. Lamento la tardanza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar ****no**** me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre...**

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ?

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Cap. 18

—En otras palabras, necesito que seas nuestro huevo.

La habitación quedó en silencio total pero algo me decía que yo era la única que entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Q-Quieres que haga qué cosa?

La incredulidad se desbordaba en mi voz, de pronto tenía la boca seca y me temblaban las manos.

Skipper abrió la boca, para responder a mi pregunta supongo, pero la voz que me respondió fue nuevamente la del teniente.

—En otras palabras, necesitamos que te vuelvas nuestra informante encubierta.

El líder, irritado, empezó a discutir con su segundo al mando por algo de lo cual no tengo idea. Mi mente, por otra parte, estaba a kilómetros de mi apartamento… ¿Informante encubierta? ¿E-es algo así como espía?

Nerviosamente dirigí la mirada hacia el tercer miembro presente. Rico observaba la escena con dos sentimientos: diversión y frustración; es extraño como puedo percibir lo que siente con sólo ver la expresión de su rostro. Aclaró su garganta atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros y me señaló con su pulgar, algo no muy sutil realmente.

La agobiante incredulidad que sentí se debió reflejar claramente en mi rostro pues bastó una mirada de los dos hombres hacia mi persona para que dejaran de discutir casi de inmediato. Sólo fueron unos instantes pero sentí como si fueran eones antes que alguien decidiera romper el incómodo silencio.

—¿Quieren que sea…? ¿Su espía?

* * *

El calor corporal rápidamente abandonaba mi cuerpo al instante que la gélida agua de la ducha hacia contacto con mi piel, en realidad el frío nunca me ha molestado, es más, es algo que realmente me ha calmado desde que tengo uso de razón y en este momento calma es algo de lo que carezco.

El reloj de la pared de mi baño señalaban las cinco en punto de la madrugada. Es oficial, no pude dormir en toda la noche; a las cuatro y media dejé de intentarlo y decidí tomar una ducha fría, vaya que tomé mi tiempo.

Cierro la llave pero aparte de eso no me muevo ni un centímetro de mi lugar, mis ojos clavados en mis pies descalzos y en como el agua se iba por la cañería. Si existiera una palabra para describir como me siento en este momento sería fácilmente un sinónimo de "Pánico escénico".

Como esa vez cuando tuve que dar una exposición en tercer grado acerca del ciclo del agua y olvidé todas mis anotaciones…

Espero que esto no termine conmigo llorando por mi madre…

Tomo una toalla y empiezo a quitar el exceso de agua en mi cuerpo.

Me acerco al lavamanos, junto a este hay un pequeño mueble de mimbre y sobre este está mi uniforme de trabajo. Sin embargo me enfoco en algo peculiar, mi reflejo. Sobre el lavamanos se encuentra un espejo ovalado con diminutos adornos florales de metal, me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera sido ayer, había sido en los primeros viajes que hice al mercado de pulgas. Sin embargo…

Tal vez suene raro pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verme, realmente verme en un espejo. Probablemente es por lo insegura que me siento de vez en cuando o el poco pensamiento que le pongo al asunto en sí, pero ahí estaba, desnuda, fría y pálida por los nervios.

Puedo verme, una chica con miedo pero también decidida a dar la pelea. Normalmente me veo como creo que los demás me ven, ¿Cómo me ven los demás? Eso… ya no importa ¿Verdad? Lo que importa es ¿Qué es lo que veo ahora?

. . .

¿Realmente voy a hacerlo?

Veo el rostro de mi reflejo y en éste encuentro la respuesta.

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

—¿Quieren que sea…? ¿Su espía?

Hablé de forma lenta y lo más clara posible, sentí que no debía haber dudas en un tema tan sensible como éste. Skipper frunció levemente el entrecejo ante la palabra "espía", algo que no habría notado si no estuviese viéndolo con detenimiento.

—Básicamente.

Balbuceó el teniente mientras hacía contacto visual con su líder.

—P-pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¡No soy fuerte o inteligente! ¡De seguro tienen a alguien mucho mejor que yo! ...¿Y si lo arruino?

Lo último lo susurré bajando la mirada, realmente no quería pensar en eso.

Una mano posada sobre mi cabeza me sacó de mis aterradores pensamientos. Al alzar la vista me encontré con ojos color aguamarina de Rico quien me sonreía dándome apoyo, no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso.

—Créeme, aun si tuviésemos a alguien mejor preparado difícilmente cambiaría la situación.

Espetó Skipper cruzándose de brazos. Me quedé callada, esperando a que se explicara mejor.

—Te guste o no aún tienes una relación lo suficientemente estable con el par de Ruskies, incluso inconscientemente tienes algo de su confianza orientada a ti, eso es algo que no podríamos conseguir con cualquier otro informante.

Muy bien, puedo entender eso. Pero…

—Todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a Lenin o trabajando para Sergei y si no fuese por ustedes jamás hubiese siquiera sospechado nada de esto. ¿Qué les hace pensar que puedo descubrir algo de importancia?

Ante esto Skipper sonrió confiado y señaló hacia el portafolio que ahora sostenía el más alto.

— Ahí es donde entramos nosotros. Veras, Nunca creí decir esto pero ¿Quién necesita entrenamiento cuando tienes tecnología de última generación?

¿Tecnología de última generación?

Kowalski colocó el portafolio sobre la mesa que estaba a mitad de la sala, sus compañeros se acercaron a su lado, a lo que decidí imitarlos esperando no estropear nada.

—He aquí la clave del éxito de esta misión.

Exclamó el más alto, su voz derrochando egocentrismo.

— …Increíble.

Murmuré lentamente al tiempo que mis ojos se expandían lo más posible en maravilla. Tan concentrada estaba que no noté un par de ojos clavados en mi persona ante tal exclamación.

No puedo decir que soy una fanática de las películas de espionaje pero las he visto como la persona común y corriente que soy, sin embargo, lo que veo en el maletín va mucho allá de la imaginación de cualquier escritor de ciencia ficción respetable.

Regresé a la realidad al escuchar como Kowalski se aclaraba la garganta para llamarnos la atención. Por alguna razón tenía las mejillas manchadas ligeramente de un tono rosa.

—Ahem, necesito que me prestes tu total atención. Esto puede ser un poco complejo.

Asentí con la cabeza, abiertamente ignorando la amarga sensación de ansiedad y duda que recorría mi estómago. Incluso si no estaba al cien por ciento segura...

Poner atención es lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

Observaba atentamente mi reflejo mientras cuidadosamente me colocaba el mínimo posible de maquillaje. No una de mis actividades favoritas realmente, pero así funciona este mundo. Las primeras impresiones siempre se dan por la vista.

_Es una lástima…_

Salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia el salón, desde el cual puedo ver a Rico preparando el desayuno.

_Si tan solo las personas pudiesen ver más allá de las apariencias y los prejuicios… _

Lo escucho tararear una pequeña melodía para sí mismo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

_Lograrían apreciar la verdadera belleza que este mundo nos ofrece…_

* * *

Hola.

Creo que decir que me he tardado un poco en publicar este nuevo capítulo sería de mal gusto e irresponsable. A decir verdad, había terminado este cap hace un buen tiempo, pero evitaba publicarlo. Sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno y con el tiempo lo deje tras de mí.

Cuando una persona pasa por diferentes cambios, uno muy seguido del otro, ésta tiende a replantarse muchas cosas. Ese fue mi caso, me di cuenta, que este fic me trae sentimientos encontrados. Sin embargo, no quiero abandonarlo. Así que aquí estoy.

También quiero usar este espacio para agradecer a toda persona que se haya tomado la molestia de leer este fic. lo aprecio inmensamente. A los que dejan review y a los que no. A los que lo agregan a sus favoritos o lo siguen. A todos. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.


	19. Chapter 19

Caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

_Dedicatoria: A mi gran y maravillosa amiga **KovatePrivalski97** por su apoyo incondicional_

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ¿?

Gracias por leer

* * *

Capítulo 19

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar pero a la vez tan cómoda?

Heh, vaya pregunta. Al final tal vez sea cosa de contexto.

Sin embargo así es como me encuentro y por cómo van las cosas tendré esta sensación por un buen tiempo.

**~.~**

— Hola

No pude evitar el pequeño salto de sorpresa que di al escuchar la grave voz del hombre en mi cocina. Trazo mi cabello aún húmedo con las yemas de mis dedos nerviosamente, mientras sonrío levemente aún a sabiendas de que no puede verme.

—Buenos días Rico.

Camino lentamente hacia el mesón que separa la pequeña cocina del salón y apoyo mis brazos sobre éste. Lo observo trabajar silenciosamente, aparentemente había encontrado el pescado crudo que me había sobrado el día de ayer.

La noche anterior la pasamos charlando sobre pequeñeces, solo para pasar el tiempo, pese a eso no quiero bajar mi guardia del todo, él vino a hacer su trabajo y no lo quiero distraer. Por un instante creí que sería algo incómodo tener a un desconocido alojado en mi hogar, pero Rico es buena compañía aun si es muy callado y misterioso.

Una parte de mi seguía algo incrédula de todo este asunto de espía vs espía o lo que sea que fuese. Pero allí lo tenía en mi cocina, a un hombre del tipo 'armado y peligroso' haciendo de guardián temporal, sin embargo todavía me era difícil visualizar a Rico como alguien peligroso…

—¡hiyaaa!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, totalmente sacándome de mis pensamientos, el hombre del faux mohawk tomó al pez por la cola y lo arrojó al aire, en el instante en que este flotaba descuidadamente sobre nosotros Rico arrojó tres enormes cuchillos directo al pez. Sin embargo parecieron no hacerle daño alguno y simplemente se dejaron guiar por la gravedad de regreso a Rico a una peligrosa velocidad. Mi primer impulso fue taparme los ojos con las manos y soltar un grito que nunca salió cuando un sonoro y húmedo 'splat' se escuchó frente a mí.

Al espiar por entre mis dedos me percaté que lo que se encontraba frente a mí era el pescado pero ahora rebanado a la perfección. Levanté mi vista y ahí estaba Rico con los brazos cruzados y en sus manos dos de los cuchillos, el tercero lo tenía entre los dientes a la vez que sonreía desquiciadamente.

—¡Tadah!

Exclamó ahogadamente mientras se retiraba el cuchillo de la boca y señalaba al pescado.

— ¿Sushi?

Estoy completamente segura de que mi mandíbula tocó el piso.

**~.~**

Skipper no apartó su mirada de la mía esperando mi respuesta luego de exponer su plan. Las escleras de sus ojos aún tenían una tintura roja y la duda estaba dibujada en su cansado rostro tan claro como el día.

Yo por mi parte no respondí inmediatamente, simplemente estaba tiesa, era un misterio como seguía respirando por mi propia cuenta. No me creo capaz de tomar esta decisión en tan poco tiempo. Que tan grande… que tan grande serían las consecuencias…

Los chicos esperaban pacientemente por mi respuesta. Posé la mirada hacia cada uno de ellos para luego observar mi regazo.

No estoy segura como pero empecé a hablar.

—Que t-tan… ¿Qué tan grave es todo esto?

Silencio.

Levanté la mirada. El líder se inclinó hacia delante y sus manos cubrían casi todo su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y con éste un poco de temor. ¿Lo habré hecho enojar? Kowalski y Rico también parecían algo preocupados.

—Estoy seguro de que no es tan-.

Comenzó Kowalski intentando aliviar la situación pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por su líder.

—Lo es… lo suficiente como para decir que estoy desesperado.

Dijo Skipper con voz ronca retirando las manos de su rostro.

Desde la esquina de mi ojo pude ver a Rico y Kowalski intercambiando una mirada de desconcierto y sorpresa. Yo por mi parte seguía con la vista clavada en el hombre frente a mí. De pronto nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero…

Casi como si fuera un sueño me encontré pronunciando mi respuesta automáticamente.

—Acepto.

Los sorprendí a todos, en especial a mí misma, con la fuerza y seguridad de mi voz. Me puse de pie y extendí mi mano.

—Tienen mi apoyo.

Skipper me observó con aun más intensidad, podía notar la tensión en su mandíbula y cuello aumentar en fuerza.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Lo has pensado bien?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, no creí tener la fuerza para usar mi voz.

—Ya veo, entonces…

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó mi mano firmemente.

—…Es un trato.

Ya está hecho, no hay marcha atrás. A la vez, no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de mí misma. Parece que lo que dicen es cierto, No importa la dificultad, si tienes el valor de enfrentar tus retos no habrá nadie quien te detenga.

—Y, uh, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Pregunté ansiosamente rompiendo el breve silencio residual de tan seria conversación.

—Nada.

. . .

¿Uh?

— ¿Uh? Pero creí que…

Ante de poder terminar la oración Skipper me interrumpió usando un tono que implicaba que no había objeciones que valgan.

—Por ahora necesito que mantengas un perfil bajo. Necesitamos ganar tiempo para crear un nuevo plan.

—...ya veo.

De hecho eso hacía mucho sentido.

—También necesito que aseguremos este lugar, Rico ¿Puedes manejarlo?

—Yup.

Respondió el aludido haciendo un saludo militar y portando una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que haga algo en específico?

No pude contenerme. Entiendo lo del perfil bajo pero… tengo la extraña sensación de que si no actúo de inmediato todo saldrá mal.

—Tomar nuestro tiempo no es igual a hacer nada. Tenemos que tomar acción lo más cuidadosamente posible a estas alturas. Escucha bien, Al final de cada jornada laboral tendrás que reportarte al cuartel para comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

Ok, eso NO me lo esperaba…

— ¿Entrenamiento?

¿Qué pasó con 'Quién necesita entrenamiento cuando tienes tecnología de última generación'?

—Así es. ¿Algún problema?

Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. De pronto siento que me está probando.

—N-no señor.

Estoy segura que mi rostro está completamente rojo.

—Perfecto. Eso es todo por ahora. Andando Kowalski.

Skipper se dirigió a la puerta y Kowalski lo siguió a paso lento no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa peculiar, como si supiese algo que yo pronto descubriré, sin embargo no le di mucho pensamiento, mi cabeza simplemente se había estancado con una sola palabra.

Entrenamiento...

¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?

¿Cómo será entrenar con los chicos?

Salgo de mi trance cuando recuerdo que no estoy sola. Al voltear encuentro a Rico examinando el cuadro a medio terminar que tengo en la esquina de mi sala.

Oh cielos.

**~.~**

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Lamento la tardanza. El último periodo del año en la universidad siempre es un infierno. por favor tenganme paciencia. También quiero anunciar que con este y el próximo cap se termina todo este enredo de los flashbacks, (gracias al cielo) y continuamos con un tiempo lineal.

* * *

KovatePrivalski97: Pues aquí lo tienes, aunque sea corto y simple. Creo que mientras me apegue a mi estilo y mantenga mi DETERMINACIÓN a niveles decentes, no tendré razones para abandonar este fic.

Yuya Kinomoto: Muchas gracias por el review. comentarios como el tuyo me llenan de determinación. saludos.


End file.
